Todo cambió
by WiOvIx
Summary: Había recibido una carta de Serena dónde le contaba que su relación con Darien había terminado. Aquella noticia le había tomado por sorpresa. Siempre los vio tan felices, que jamás imaginó que aquello pudiera llegar a su fin. Después de recibir una invitación para una boda, estaba de vuelta en Tokyo para reencontrarse con viejas amistades... y descubrir nuevos intereses.
1. I Reencuentros

Ninguno de los personajes que reconozcan me pertenece.

Notas rápidas:

-´significa lo que está pensando´-

-¨significa lo que está diciendo¨-

Espero que eso facilite la lectura, aunque sea un poco :)

* * *

I. Reencuentros

La señal de abrochar su cinturón de seguridad se volvía a encender y hacían el aviso de que pronto aterrizarían. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada. Cerró con cuidado el libro que estaba leyendo y acomodó la mesita del frente asegurándola en su lugar. Respiró hondo y se recargó en el cómodo respaldo del asiento de piel. Habían pasado años desde la última que estuvo ahí. Con un poco de nostalgia, admiraba las diminutas luces de la ciudad que alcanzaba a distinguir por la ventanilla.

-_´Ha pasado tanto tiempo´- _pensó para sí mientras una amarga sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.  
Estaba de regreso a la ciudad para el evento más importante. La boda de una de sus mejores amigas. Sonrió al recordarles sin despegar los ojos de lo que había afuera de la ventanilla.

Algunos años atrás, había recibido una carta de Serena dónde le contaba que Darien y ella habían terminado. Le había tomado por sorpresa. Siempre se les vio tan feliz, jamás imaginó que aquello pudiera llegar a su fin. Despegó la mirada de la ventilla, y se recargó en el respaldo de nueva cuenta. Cerrando los ojos para esperar el aterrizaje.

Por fin lo anunciaron, había llegado. No podía evitar sentir su estómago contraerse de nervios. Espero impaciente a que la señal de abrochar su cinturón de seguridad se apagara y poder levantarse.  
-¨Bienvenidos a Tokio, pueden recoger su equipaje en la banda número 4¨- anunciaron al fin, y tomó sus cosas para bajar del avión. Salió y caminó por las salas de espera en dirección a las escaleras eléctricas. ¿En qué banda estaría su equipaje? Tomó de su bolso el pase de abordar para saber a dónde dirigirse.  
-´Banda número 4´- pensó para sí mientras guardaba el pase en su bolso y bajaba por las escaleras eléctricas.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al caminar hacia el área para recoger su equipaje.  
-¨¡Ahí está, ven!¨- le escuchó decir después de que sus miradas se encontraron.

-¨No puedo creerlo¨- dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente a aquellas personas con las que acababa de reencontrarse -¨te extrañé tanto¨- decía mientras abrazaba a una linda castaña de ojos claros que le devolvía el abrazo con emoción. Se separó de ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¨¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el vuelo?¨- preguntó la castaña con un incomoda. Detestaba los aviones. Y no era para menos, cuando era niña había perdido a sus padres en un accidente.

-¨Estoy muy bien¨- respondió con una sonrisa -¨¿y ustedes?¨- preguntó mientras se volvía a un atractivo chico de cabello dorado y alegres ojos azules que se acercaba para abrazarla -¨Andrew, no has cambiado nada¨- dijo con un poco de nostalgia mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos. Durante el tiempo que vivió ahí siempre lo consideró como un hermano mayor, y le guardaba el mayor cariño desde hacía muchos años.

-¨Tú has cambiado bastante¨- dijo el chico animado mientras la soltaba y la veía disimuladamente de arriba abajo -¨te ves muy linda¨- sonrió.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios -¨gracias¨- dijo acariciando el brazo del chico con cariño. Se volvió a la castaña y volvió a abrazarla -¨no tienes idea de lo mucho que les he extrañado¨- volvió a decir.

Caminaron hasta la banda donde su equipaje esperaba por ella y salieron del aeropuerto en dirección al estacionamiento. Subieron al auto del chico y emprendieron camino. Había insistido en quedarse en un hotel a pesar de las incesantes suplicas que había recibido por que se quedara con ellos.  
-¨¿Cómo está Serena?¨- preguntó mientras estaban atascados en medio del tráfico.

-¨Nerviosa¨- respondió la castaña girándose un poco en el asiento del copiloto -¨pero muy emocionada¨- añadió con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz por ella.

-¨¿Sabes?¨- comenzó a decir mientras su mirada se distraía en algo fuera de la ventana del auto -¨me ha caído de sorpresa todo esto¨- confesó volviendo la mirada a la castaña -¨no me malinterpretes, me da mucho gusto que esté feliz, pero¨- hizo una pausa intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¨A todos nos ha tomado por sorpresa¨- añadió el chico mirándole por el espejo retrovisor -¨pero era de esperarse, ya habían estado saliendo por algunos años¨. Y tenía razón, no fue algo que hubiera pasado de la noche a la mañana.

-¨Si, supongo que era de esperarse¨- respondió -¨pero ellos no son los únicos que llevan mucho tiempo juntos¨- bromeó haciendo que la castaña le dirigiera una mirada asesina.

-¨Rei llegó esta mañana¨- cambió el tema la castaña -¨creo que está más emocionada que Serena¨- sonrió rodando los ojos. A pesar de algunas diferencias entre ellas, era evidente que Rei adoraba a Serena como si fuera su hermana menor. Sonrió al recordar tantos bellos momentos que pasó con ellas.

Estacionaron el auto frente a su hotel: _The Peninsula_, uno de los más elegantes y reconocidos hoteles en la zona. Un exclusivo y enorme edificio contemporáneo, donde dos hombres vestidos de blanco les recibían en la entrada. Agradeció a la pareja y tomó su equipaje de la parte trasera del auto, con ayuda de uno de los hombres de blanco.

-¨Nos vemos unas horas¨- sonrió la castaña abrazándola de nueva cuenta -¨¿a las 10 te parece bien?¨- preguntó soltándose de ella.

-¨Me parece perfecto, muchas gracias¨- sonrió despidiéndose del chico para volverse y entrar al elegante edificio.

Agradeció al hombre que detuvo la puerta para dejarle pasar y se dirigió al mostrador donde una sonriente joven le atendió. Le entregó su identificación y su tarjeta de crédito y esperó a que terminara de hacer algunas cosas en su computador. Aprovechó el tiempo para admirar la decoración del hotel. Era bastante elegante, a pesar de parecer un poco oscuro por dentro.  
-¨Aquí tiene¨- decía la chica entregándole sus documentos -¨solo necesito que firme aquí y aquí¨- le pidió entregándole unas hojas y una pluma. Firmó ambos espacios y se los entregó a la chica.

-¨Gracias¨- sonrió tomando las hojas -¨ahora¨- hizo una pausa tomando un folleto y extendiéndolo para mostrárselo -¨el hotel cuenta con 5 restaurantes, se los recomiendo bastante¨- sonrió señalando la lista que aparecía en el folleto de lado izquierdo -¨el bar está aquí detrás, muy cerca de los elevadores¨- señaló con la mano -¨gimnasio, spa¨- continuó la chica explicándole dónde se ubicaba todo con una agradable sonrisa -¨que disfrute su estadía, Srita Aino¨- terminó de decir la chica entregándole un sobre con la tarjeta de acceso para su habitación indicándole qué elevador debía tomar.

Subió al elegante elevador, junto con el mismo hombre de la entrada que le había ayudado con su equipaje. _Ding_. Indicó el elevador que había llegado al tercer piso. A pesar de ser un edificio enorme, solo 3 de sus pisos contaban con habitaciones. Los pasillos estaban decorados de un agradable marrón con luces claras, una extraña y relajante combinación. El hombre se detuvo frente a la habitación 322, esa debía ser la suya.

Introdujo la tarjeta de acceso en la rendija electrónica y un pequeño sensor se encendió de un brillante color verde. El hombre sostuvo la puerta para que la chica pudiera entrar, y después le siguió. _Increíble_, pensó al admirar la enorme suite que le habían asignado. Era mucho más linda de lo que había creído, basándose en las imágenes que vio en la página web al hacer su reservación.

El hombre dejó su equipaje cerca del closet, y se retiró cortésmente.

-¨Esto es más de lo que esperaba¨- dijo para sí quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo sobre la cama. Corrió las cortinas completamente para poder admirar la hermosa vista de la enorme ventana. Grandes edificios que comenzaban a iluminarse, un calmado lago y un solitario parque muy cerca de ahí. Sonrió llena de nostalgia y se alejó de la ventana.

Colgó su ropa en el pequeño closet y tomó un pequeño bolso que había dentro de su equipaje y entró al baño a asearse. Si el cuarto le había parecido elegante, el baño había sido la cereza del pastel. Brillante mármol en el piso y paredes y una enorme bañera justo en el centro. A un lado unas puertas de cristal resguardando la ducha, muy cerca del tocador y el espejo bien iluminado. Sonrió complacida y comenzó a desvestirse. Preparó la ducha y sujetó su cabello para asegurarse de no mojarlo.

Subió el cierre de su vestido y acomodó la caída que hacía en sus hombros, dejando su cuello completamente expuesto. Era un vestido sencillo, color negro que acentuaba a la perfección sus atributos abrazándose a su delgada figura. Se miró al espejo una vez más acomodando su larga cabellera dorada por detrás de sus desnudos hombros. Apretó los labios no muy convencida. Se deshizo del collar que tenía puesto y lo cambió por otro más sencillo con finas piedras brillantes. Perfecto.

Su reloj marcaba las 9:55 pm y se le estaba haciendo tarde por tanta indecisión. Sacudió la cabeza.  
-¨¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa?¨- preguntó para sí intentando reír. Se sentó sobre la cama para asegurar sus sandalias de tacón, cuando el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a timbrar. Se apresuró a terminar con lo que hacía para poder atender el teléfono.

-¨¿Si?¨- preguntó al llevarse el auricular cerca del oído. Una voz masculina le indicaba que alguien preguntaba por ella y después la comunicaron.

Salió del elevador y se dirigió a la pequeña sala del recibidor del hotel.  
-¨¡Mírate, que linda!¨- sonrió la castaña levantándose a abrazarla -¨me encanta tu vestido¨- añadió haciéndole que se diera una vuelta.

-¨Para nada, tú te ves mejor¨- sonrió agradecida y un poco ruborizada -¨creo que Andrew no querrá quedarse mucho tiempo en la fiesta¨- le guiñó el ojo haciéndola reír.

-¨Ha sido difícil salir del departamento¨- rodó los ojos -¨tuve que convencerle de que tenía que esperar¨- sonrió triunfante la castaña, segura del efecto que había causado en él aquel diminuto vestido verde.

Subieron al auto y al poco tiempo llegaron a su destino. Un chico les dio la bienvenida y se llevó el auto para dejarlo en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Sintió como su estómago comenzaba a contraerse un poco de nueva cuenta. _Malditos nervios._

-¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨- preguntó la castaña preocupada al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica.

-¨Si¨- respondió exhalando y dejando mucho aire salir -¨vamos¨- fingió una sonrisa tomando a la chica del brazo. Entraron a aquel lugar desconocido, seguidas del chico de cabello dorado que solo sacudía la cabeza ante el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

-¨Acabamos de entrar y estamos saliendo de nuevo¨- reprochó la chica en voz baja -¨¿para qué tienen esa entrada tan grande si es un jardín?¨- preguntó arrugando un poco las cejas.

La castaña rio ante las incoherencias de su amiga, pero con gusto de que continuara teniendo el mismo sentido del humor -¨Quizá quisieron hacerlo como un… jardín secreto¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨¡No puede ser!¨- escuchó un grito de emoción provenir desde una de las mesas dentro del jardín. Le hizo sobresaltarse un poco y se volvió para ver de quien se trataba.

La abrazó con fuerza -¨cómo has cambiado¨- decía mientras la estrechaba con más fuerza -¨no sabes el gusto que me da verlas de nuevo¨- continuó diciendo mientras la soltaba lentamente -¨¿puedes creerlo?¨- preguntó con una gran sonrisa -¨se nos casa la pequeña Serena¨- se volvió hacia el centro para hacerle una seña a una linda rubia de baja estatura y elegante vestido rosa claro.

-¨Ya lo creo¨- respondió -¨te ves genial, Rei¨- sonrió con un poco de tristeza sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de la hermosa chica de cabello oscuro.

-¨Tú también, nos han sentado bien los años ¿no?¨- guiñó el ojo con picardía dirigiéndose a la castaña para abrazarla y saludarla -¨¿cuándo ha llegado?¨- le preguntó soltándose de ella.

-¨Hace poco¨- intervino el chico -¨Lita y yo la hemos recibido en el aeropuerto¨- sonrió saludando a la chica de cabello oscuro.

-¨¿Por qué no me lo han dicho?¨- preguntó un poco molesta abrazando de nuevo a la chica -¨hubiera ido con ustedes¨- sonrió soltándose de ella.

-¨Lo siento¨- rió -¨la verdad es que no le había dicho a nadie más que vendría¨- se encogió de hombros intentando disculparse -¨estaba muy ocupada en el trabajo y, bueno, ya sabes¨- fingió una sonrisa.

-¨¡Minako!¨- gritó llena de emoción una linda rubia desde el centro del jardín acercándose apresuradamente al grupo -¨Minako estás aquí¨- repitió mientras se abrazaba de ella con fuerza haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio. Pero por suerte tenía buenos reflejos y no cayeron al piso.

-¨También me da gusto verte, Serena¨- sintió que sus ojos se ponían llorosos -¨felicidades¨- sonrió.

La rubia la apretó con fuerza -¨todas están aquí¨- sollozó de felicidad -¨gracias por venir¨- dijo con dificultad separándose lentamente de ella y tallando sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos -¨Ami está allá¨- añadió señalando a una mesa donde un grupo de personas conversaban animadamente.

La decoración del jardín era muy linda. Muy al estilo de Serena. Tiras de luces adoraban alrededor iluminando solo un poco, haciendo el ambiente más íntimo. Unas 6 mesas estaban en el centro, cubiertas por delgados manteles blancos y en el centro de cada una, un hermoso arreglo floral rodeado de diminutas velas. Sin duda muy lindo.

-¨Ami¨- se acercó la castaña -¨perdona que interrumpa, pero¨- decía cuando la aludida se levantaba de su asiento rápidamente disculpándose con los presentes.

-¨Mina¨- sonrió una linda chica de corta cabellera azul acercándose a ella con una sonrisa -¨qué gusto verte¨- dijo abrazándola.

-¨Hola Ami¨- correspondió suavemente su abrazado llena de alegría -¨las extrañé tanto¨- sonrió separándose de ella.

-¨Pero al fin estamos todas juntas¨- dijo la rubia -¨gracias por acompañarme, chicas¨- sonrió a punto de llorar.

-¨Serena¨- dijo la chica de vestido negro -¨no te pongas así, se supone que debes estar feliz¨- añadió tomándola suavemente por los hombros.

-¨Y lo estoy¨- sonrió -¨pero me da mucho gusto verlas de nuevo¨- se abrazó de ella -¨no me importa que me digan que sigo siendo una llorona¨- bufó sin importancia haciéndoles reír.

Se dirigieron al pequeño bar instalado cerca de algunos árboles y pidieron un trago. Había que ponerse al corriente de muchas cosas. Las únicas que continuaban viviendo en Tokyo eran Lita y Serena. Ami acababa de mudarse el año pasado, y Rei alguno años atrás al ser transferida por la agencia de modelaje en la que trabajaba.

-¨Propongo un brindis¨- dijo la chica de cabello negro -¨teníamos mucho sin estar todas juntas, y lo amerita¨- sonrió esperando la respuesta del resto en la mesa.

-¨De acuerdo¨- pronunció la rubia de ojos azules, y vestido negro, levantando su copa. El resto de las presentes se limitó a hacer lo mismo.

-¨Primero que nada¨- comenzó a decir Rei -¨por Serena¨- sonrió dirigiendo la mirada hacia la chica -¨de corazón te deseo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa, que seas muy feliz y nunca te falte amor¨- elevó su copa y luego se volvió al resto de las presentes -¨y por todas nosotras¨- sonrió de nuevo -¨porque a pesar de los años seguimos juntas¨- se volvió a la rubia de vestido negro -¨y ni la distancia va a poder separarnos¨- terminó de decir elevando aún más su copa. Y la chocó con la de las presentes.

-¨Muchas gracias Rei¨- dijo la rubia de vestido rosa limpiando cuidadosamente una lágrima que salía de sus ojos -¨en verdad significa mucho para mí¨- sonrió dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa.

-¨Disculpen¨- dijo un atractivo chico acercándose a la mesa -¨¿puedo robarme a mi hermosa novia por un momento?¨- preguntó mientras todas las presentes se volvían a él.

-¨Hola, cariño¨- respondió la chica levantándose de su asiento -¨¿ocurre algo?¨- preguntó luego de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-¨No, pero ha llegado el fotógrafo y eres la única que puede responder a tanta pregunta¨- dijo.

La rubia se volvió a sus amigas -¨disculpen, ya saben cómo son los hombres¨- rodó los ojos -¨ahora vuelvo¨- sonrió despidiéndose para seguir a su novio a solucionar tan inconcebible problema.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo cómo se alejaba de la mesa y ninguna se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. Cada una volvió la mirada de vuelta a la mesa y más de dos intercambiaron miradas queriendo decir algo.

-¨Creo que no soy la única que piensa que todo esto es extraño¨- bromeó la rubia tomando su copa con cuidado.

-¨Y que lo digas, Mina¨- respondió la chica de cabello azul en voz baja -¨pero si ella es feliz, la voy a apoyar en todo¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨Todas lo haremos¨- añadió la castaña -¨es solo que¨- hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada a dónde se encontraba la pareja -¨las cosas con Darien no salieron bien y no me esperaba que terminara con él¨- terminó de decir en voz baja.

-¨Y pensar que cuando estábamos en el colegio decía que no le gustaba¨- rió la chica de cabello negro -¨solo éramos nosotras las que¨- hizo una pausa -¨bueno, no hace falta que lo diga¨- se sonrojó un poco bajando la mirada.

-¨Basta, Rei¨- dijo la rubia sonriendo -¨éramos unas niñas, era de esperarse¨- se encogió de hombros -¨todas pasamos por eso, ¿o no Ami?¨- preguntó alzando una ceja dirigiendo la mirada a la aludida.

-¨Lo peor de todo es que van a venir¨- respondió Ami con timidez después de sonrojarse un poco, jugando con su copa.

-¨Pues que vean lo que se perdieron¨- bromeó la chica de cabello negro -¨ha pasado tanto tiempo que dudo que nos recuerden¨- sonrió -¨Mina lo dijo, éramos una niñas¨- rodó los ojos -¨un poco loquitas, pero nos divertíamos bastante¨- terminó de decir.

-¨No sé de qué hablas¨- bromeó la rubia fingiendo.

-¨Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, Minako¨- intervino la castaña riendo -¨y nos arrastraste en tu locura muchas veces¨- añadió.

-¨Basta, lo sé¨- dijo la rubia llevándose ambas manos al rostro un poco apenada -¨lo siento, de verdad¨- rió nerviosamente.

-¨Y hablando del rey de Roma¨- interrumpió Ami moviendo la cabeza indicándoles que debían ver hacia la entrada. Y todas lo hicieron, para encontrarse con lo que Ami intentaba decirles.

-¨Si esto fuera hace más de 10 años¨ - comenzó a decir la rubia -¨creo que ya hubiera corrido a saludarles¨- sacudió la cabeza recordando cómo solía ser. Y aquel comentario les hizo reír.

-¨Y creo que yo hubiera corrido detrás de ti¨- añadió Rei -¨cómo han pasado los años¨- sonrió animada.

-¨Lo sé¨- sonrió la rubia volviéndose a ella -¨¿saben?¨- preguntó llamando su atención -¨me da gusto poder revivir todos esos momentos¨- volvió la mirada hacia la entrada de nueva cuenta -¨incluso los malos¨- terminó de decir con la voz llena de nostalgia.


	2. II Memorias y Recuerdos

Hola de nuevo, solo quería darles las gracias por sus reviews y decirles que en verdad espero que les esté agradando la historia.

* * *

II. Memorias y Recuerdos

Conversaba animadamente con Lita y Rei cerca del bar, poniéndose un poco al corriente de sus vidas. Ami había regresado a su mesa porque antes de que se levantara le comentaron de una posible oportunidad de colaboración para su trabajo, y por más que quisiera separar el trabajo de su vida personal, era una buena oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

-¨Chicas¨- decía una rubia acercándose a ellas -¨disculpen, ya lo he dejado con el resto de los chicos¨- agregó con una sonrisa dirigiendo la mirada hacia una de las mesas.

-¨Bien¨- respondió la castaña -¨espero que Andrew no esté aburrido¨- pensó en voz alta dirigiendo la mirada hacia aquella mesa.

-¨Descuida¨- dijo la rubia de vestido negro tomándole suavemente por el brazo y acercándose un poco para hablarle en voz baja -¨recuerda que tiene que hacer tiempo antes de que se vayan¨- bromeó haciéndola sonrojarse y dirigió la mirada hacia aquella mesa, solo para percatarse que alguien le miraba. Aunque aquello le incomodó un poco, no le dio importancia volviéndose a su grupo.

-¨¿Y bien?¨- preguntó Serena -¨¿de qué me he perdido?¨- sonrió.

-¨De un buen Martini¨- bromeó Mina -¨así que tendremos que pedir otro y después nos contaras todos tus planes después de casarte¨- sonrió tomando a la chica por el brazo y acercándola al bar. Las otras dos les siguieron sacudiendo la cabeza.

Una vez que les entregaron sus bebidas, se dirigieron entre risas a la mesa que seguía vacía. Al pasar cerca de la mesa de los chicos, la castaña se separó un poco de ellas para acercarse a darle un rápido beso en la mejilla a Andrew. Mina se quedó muy cerca esperando por ella, pero algo incomoda por aquella penetrante mirada sobre ella.

-´¿Qué tanto me está viendo?´- preguntó para sí ignorándole por completo, dirigiendo su mirada a la dulce pareja que reía tímidamente mientras la chica se alejaba de él. La castaña le sonrió, y fueron hasta la mesa donde les esperaban.

-¨Bueno, cuéntanos entonces¨- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a Serena y sentándose junto a ella, seguida de la castaña.

Negó con la cabeza -¨primero quiero saber de ustedes, de sus vidas y… ¿están saliendo con alguien?¨- preguntó sonriente -¨no hace falta que tú contestes esa pregunta¨- bromeó dirigiéndose a la castaña antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-¨Por mi parte, nada oficial¨- dijo la chica de cabello negro encogiéndose de hombros -¨he conocido algunos hombres, pero no pasa de unas citas y ya¨- apretó los labios -¨creo que soy muy exigente¨- bromeó haciéndoles reír -¨pero ya encontraré a alguien¨- guiñó un ojo.

-¨Ya verás que si¨- sonrió -¨¿Y tú, Mina?¨- preguntó la rubia volviéndose a ella, que estaba sentada a su lado.

-¨¿Yo?¨- hizo una pausa bajando la mirada y bebiendo un poco de su martini -¨pues no recientemente¨- negó con la cabeza -¨estuve saliendo con un chico, pero resultó ser un mujeriego y me engañó con cientos de chicas¨- se encogió de hombros intentando no darle importancia. Serena bajó la mirada sintiéndose un poco incomoda ante este comentario, pero nadie lo percató.  
-¨Después de eso, me enviaron del trabajo a unos cursos en Europa¨- sonrió pícaramente mordiéndose un poco el labio.

-¨¿Y bien?¨- preguntó Rei interesada -¨¿conociste a alguien? Anda, dilo ya¨- presionó sonriente.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza -¨algo así¨- se encogió de hombros dejando de morder su labio -¨fue algo¨-hizo una pausa y arrugó la nariz -¨no sé cómo describirlo, supongo que algo así como una conexión física¨- bajó la mirada sonriente -¨pero¨- volvió la mirada a ellas sin poder dejar de sonreír -¨ambos sabemos que no funcionaría así que no ha pasado a más¨- suspiró con nostalgia.

-¨¿Y cómo es?¨- preguntó Rei recargando los codos sobre la mesa, escuchándole con atención.

Mina rió ante aquella acción y se llevó una mano a los labios -¨si se los digo no me lo creerán¨- sonrió mordiendo un poco su pulgar.

-¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó la castaña arrugando las cejas sin comprender.

-¨Bueno¨- comenzó a decir alejando su mano de sus labios -¨supongo que no se hubieran imaginado que alguien como él fuera mi tipo¨- volvió a morderse el labio -¨es guapo y alto, de piel oscura¨- levantó la mirada imaginándolo -¨hombros robustos y espalda ancha¨- movió las manos intentando describirlo -¨súper atlético, musculoso y muy bien…¨- decía alzando las cejas.

-¨Ya entendimos, está bueno ¿y qué más?¨- interrumpió Rei sosteniendo su barbilla con ambas manos.

-¨Lo siento¨- se sonrojo -¨en fin, que es jugador de fútbol y tiene que mantener un cuerpo atlético¨- sonrió -¨ es de facciones toscas en el rostro pero tiene unos ojos tan… sus ojos son… tiene unos inquietantes y profundos ojos negros que¨- guardó silencio tragando saliva y mordiendo su labio suavemente -¨que creo que sería mejor no contarles más al respecto¨- bajó la mirada sonriente -¨Stanislav, es un búlgaro brusco e increíblemente perfecto en todos los sentidos¨- suspiró recargándose sobre la mesa y jugando con la copa de su Martini.

-¨¿Y cómo lo conociste?¨- preguntó Serena con una sonrisa.

-¨Eso es lo gracioso de la historia¨- mordió su lengua suavemente antes de continuar -¨algunos de mis compañeros del curso eran muy fanáticos del fútbol y nos convencieron de ir a un amistoso entre Bulgaria y Alemania¨- se encogió de hombros -¨alguien conocía a alguien, que conocía a alguien, que trabajaba con alguien que podía ponernos en la lista de una fiesta exclusiva justo después del juego, nos ayudó a entrar¨- sonrió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo -¨y no sé, de ahí comenzamos a charlar y como que hicimos _click_¨- terminó de decir mientras su sonrisa desaparecía lentamente.

-¨¿Qué hay contigo y los famosos, Mina?¨- bromeó Rei -¨creo que no has cambiado tanto¨- añadió haciéndole reír.

-¨¿Y entonces, qué ocurrió?¨- preguntó Serena tomándole de la mano suavemente.

-¨Pues nada¨- se encogió de hombros -¨que nos vimos un par de veces y fue maravilloso, pero a tantas millas de distancia, temo que no van a funcionar las cosas. Además es una estrella y ya sabes cómo s…¨- se mordió la lengua arrepentida de haber dicho eso -¨cómo soy, yo no puedo con algo así¨- se corrigió sin necesidad de mentir.

-¨¿Tienes mucho sin verlo?¨- preguntó la castaña bebiendo un poco de su Martini.

-¨Algo así¨- asintió con la cabeza -¨me ha llamado para decirme que estará en la ciudad el próximo mes, pero¨- se mordió el labio -¨no sé si debería, con el trabajo y todo¨- confesó.

-¨¿Pero por qué no?¨- preguntó Rei quitando los codos de la mesa sentándose derecha -¨¿de verdad te interesa?¨- alzó una ceja.

Mina se quedó en silencio y solo se encogió de hombros sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta. Justo estaba por animarse a decir algo cuando les interrumpieron.  
-¨Disculpen¨- dijo un chico rubio sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica -¨¿les molesta si les tomo las fotos ahora?¨- preguntó dirigiéndose más a Serena que al resto.

-¨Claro que no, pero no aquí¨- dijo la rubia de vestido rosa levantándose animadamente de la mesa -¨¿qué tal por allá?¨- preguntó al chico señalando una pequeña área del jardín llena de flores y distintas plantas.

-¨Mmmmm¨- se quedó pensativo el chico -¨va a hacer falta un poco de iluminación¨- hizo una pausa mirando a su alrededor -¨pero podríamos usar estos¨- dijo alejándose.

-¨Vamos¨- sonrió la rubia pidiéndoles que la acompañaran.

-¨¿Por qué tenemos que tomarnos fotos hoy en vez del día de la boda?¨- preguntó Mina en voz baja dirigiéndose a Lita y Rei -¨¿qué no ese es el día más importante?¨- rodó los ojos.

-¨No te pongas así¨- le reprochó la chica de cabello negro en voz baja -¨solo unas cuantas fotos y que el resto sea de ellos y ya¨- se encogió de hombros caminando en dirección a donde la chica les había pedido y llamar a Ami para que se les uniera.

-¨Bien¨- dijo el chico después de tomar dos fotografías de ellas -¨ahora, ¿qué tal si traemos al novio?¨- preguntó cómo esperando permiso. -¨Excelente¨- respondió al recibir respuesta positiva de Serena, y fue a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos.

-¨¿Solo yo?¨- preguntó el chico de cabello negro al acercarse mientras se acomodaba al centro junto a Serena -¨¿qué hay del resto de los chicos?¨- su pregunta fue ignorada mientras las fotografías eran tomadas.

-¨Ahora pueden venir los padrinos¨- dijo el fotógrafo animado.

-¨Eh, chicos¨- les llamó con muy poca delicadeza y sin moverse de su lugar.

-¨Entonces nosotras nos vamos¨- dijo la rubia intentando huir de aquella situación que estaba por volverse incomoda.

-¨No hace falta¨- dijo el chico sonriente -¨después de todo tienen que convivir antes del ensayo y la boda¨- se encogió de hombros, sabiendo la razón por la que la chica no quería estar cerca.

-¨¿De qué está hablando?¨-le preguntó en voz baja a la castaña arrugando la frente.

-¨Ay Mina¨- rio -¨pues el ensayo de la boda, recuerda que las madrinas y los padrinos entran a la iglesia juntos¨- sacudió la cabeza con gracia.

-¨Ah¨- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras veía al grupo de chicos acercarse de mala gana. _¿Y por qué tenemos que entrar juntos?_ Eso no le gustaba nada. Mientras los chicos se acomodaban de un lado, Mina se movió a la parte de atrás para no estar cerca de ellos. No tenía ganas de confraternizar con el sexo opuesto.

Una hora después…

Había sido una pequeña reunión y la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían retirado, incluyendo Lita y Andrew. Rei se estaba despidiendo pues tenía que hacer una videoconferencia muy temprano por la mañana y no quería verse muy agotada, le daría mala imagen a la compañía. _O algo así había dicho._

Solo estaban Ami y ella. Al fin podía tener una conversación intelectual con ella y eso le hacía sentir muy bien. -¨Me ha sentado bien, ¿o no?¨- bromeó -¨no, enserio¨- rió -¨ahora entiendo la importancia de las cosas, antes solo era una niña en busca de mis sueños¨- sacudió la cabeza -¨ahora tengo otras metas¨- sonrió complacida.

-¨Me da mucho gusto por ti, Mina¨- sonrió la chica de cabello azul -¨¿cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando ahí?¨- preguntó.

-¨Un par de años¨- se quedó pensativa -¨para serte honesta he perdido la cuenta¨- sacudió la cabeza -¨pero ha sido una de las mejores oportunidades de mi vida, y me costó bastante trabajo¨- suspiró.

-¨Disculpen, ¿puedo hablar contigo?¨- preguntó el chico de cabello negro acercándose a ellas e interrumpiendo su conversación. Extrañamente, se dirigía a Mina.

-¨¿Sobre qué?¨- preguntó la rubia con un poco de desconfianza mientras el chico le pedía que fueran a otro lado. La chica de cabello azul se encogió de hombros indicándole que no le molestaba y se retiró.

-¨Es solo que¨- hizo una pausa dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia -¨solo quiero saber cómo estás y ¿por qué siento que me estás evitando?¨- preguntó serio.

La rubia arrugó el ceño sin comprender -¨¿de qué estás hablando?¨-preguntó.

-¨No lo sé, solo que siento que no estás de acuerdo con esto, o no lo sé¨- se encogió de hombros -¨me sentiría más tranquilo si me dijeras que solo son ideas mías¨- fingió una sonrisa.

-¨Espera, espera… ¿acaso te estás arrepintiendo?¨- preguntó alarmada.

-¨Para nada¨- respondió rápidamente el chico -¨tú mejor que nadie sabe que siempre quise a Serena¨- se volvió para ver a la chica en la entrada despidiendo a otro de los invitados -¨incluso cuando estaba con Darien y después de todo lo que le hizo sufrir¨- regresó la mirada a ella -¨jamás me arrepentiría. Amo a Serena. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida pero, siento que hay un poco de tensión aquí¨- hizo una seña para indicar el espacio entre Mina y él -¨y solo quiero saber sí tengo razón o no¨- terminó de decir.

Mina lo miraba con un poco de recelo -¨sabes bien que contigo no tengo ningún problema¨- hizo una pausa fingiendo una sonrisa -¨solo quiero que Serena sea feliz y no sufra por alguna cosa¨- terminó de decir.

-¨Y lo será, por eso no tienes qué preocuparte¨- dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa -¨mis tiempos como el chico famoso ya llegaron a su fin¨-bromeó.

-¨Bien¨- hizo una pausa acercándose a él -¨solo te pido que la cuides y la hagas feliz¨- sonrió y cambió el tono por uno más bajo -¨de lo contrario, te meterás en problemas¨- bromeó un poco, aunque sabía que hablaba en serio.

-¨Descuida¨- sacudió la cabeza. Justo estaba por decir algo más cuando vio el rostro de la chica ponerse un poco tenso -¨¿ocurre algo?¨- preguntó preocupado volviéndose en dirección a donde la chica veía.

-¨No sé por qué todavía es extraño¨- le dijo la chica en voz baja, desviando la mirada.

-¨¿Después de tanto tiempo?¨- preguntó preocupado tomándola suavemente del hombro -¨la verdad no sé qué decirte, Mina. Pero creo que no hace falta¨- suspiró -¨solo quiero que sepas que mantuve mi promesa¨- fingió una sonrisa.

-¨¿Alguna vez te preguntó algo?¨- arrugó las cejas antes de bajar la mirada.

El chico negó con la cabeza -¨dejó de hacerlo después de un tiempo¨- se encogió de hombros -¨y eso fue todo¨ - apretó los labios.

-¨Gracias¨- dijo la chica en voz baja fingiendo una sonrisa -¨no debería sorprenderme de que me haya olvidado¨- rodó los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¨¿Quieres saber algo?¨- preguntó el chico dudando de sí mismo. Esperó que la chica respondiera, y continuó -¨me ha preguntado por ti¨- detuvo a la chica antes de que pudiera seguir -¨pero no sabe que eres tú¨- apretó un poco los ojos, sabiendo que aquello podía herirla.

-¨Debí suponerlo¨- rio un poco -¨¿y ahora qué debo hacer?¨- preguntó mientras su sonrisa desaparecía -¨ay no, mira quién viene¨- apretó los labios y desvió la mirada incómodamente.

-¨Oye¨- le llamó un chico un poco alto de largo cabello claro tomándole del hombro -¨el bar tiene muy mal servicio¨- comenzó a quejarse -¨el tipo me ha dicho que todo se terminó¨-alzó una ceja.

-¨¿Qué?¨- preguntó el chico -¨por supuesto que no¨- se volvió a la rubia -¨ahora vuelvo¨- sonrió disculpándose por tener que dejarla y se dio la vuelta para ir a ver qué estaba ocurriendo. _Momento incómodo._

-¨Bueno¨- comenzó a decir la rubia evitándole y comenzó a buscar a Ami con la mirada -¨volveré a mi mesa¨- dijo mientras se daba vuelta.

-¨Espera¨- dijo el chico -¨¿ te conozco de alguna parte?¨- arrugó la frente esperando respuesta.

-¨Ah¨- dijo la chica volviéndose a él fingiendo una sonrisa -¨algo así, fuimos juntos al colegio¨- respondió.

-¨Claro, disculpa tengo muy mala memoria¨- se disculpó el chico. Era evidente que no sabía de qué le hablaba.

-´Genial, ahora quiere conversar´- pensó mientras maldecía que la hubiera dejado sola con aquel tipo que no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Eso le hacía sentir un poco bien, no podía mentir. Pero le incomodaba aún más.

-¨¿Y qué tal todo?¨- preguntó secamente el chico disimulando la forma en que la comía con la mirada, incomodándole cada vez más.

-¨¿De verdad tienes mala memoria, Yaten?¨- preguntó la rubia intentando no reír al ver el drástico cambio en el rostro del chico al hacerle esa pregunta. Se posó justo delante de él y lo miró directo a los ojos.

Su plan funcionó a la perfección, pues el chico había retomado aquella estúpida mirada de galán -¨que rápido te olvidaste de mi¨- dijo fingiendo cara de puchero y mirándole de arriba abajo, para luego darse la vuelta lentamente. Dándole tiempo de volver a mirarla de aquella forma tan desagradable. _Bingo._

-¨No, espera¨- comenzó a decir el chico caminando detrás de ella -¨¿por qué huyes?¨- bromeó intentando llamar su atención.

-¨No estoy huyendo¨- respondió sin interés -¨solo me alejo de ti y voy en busca de otra copa¨- terminó de decir sin siquiera voltear a verle.

-¨Vamos¨- rió divertido -¨¿soy tan insoportable?¨- preguntó alzando una ceja. Haciendo que la chica se volviera a él.

-¨No, eso no¨- sonrió acercándose a él y se detuvo cerca de su rostro -¨debes seguir siendo encantador y complaciente¨- fingió una sonrisa -¨¿o no?¨- alzó las cejas y se dio la vuelta.

Algo había en esa chica que le parecía extrañamente familiar. Y le intrigaba aquella manera en que le hablaba tan firme y seca, definitivamente debió haber algo muy bueno entre ellos. La miró de arriba abajo mientras caminaba de aquella forma tan enloquecedora -´¿y cómo fue que me he olvide de una chica así?´- se preguntó tallando su barbilla y admirando la vista frente a él.

-¨¿Entonces por qué no me lo dices de una vez?¨- preguntó el chico de largo cabello plateado acercándose a ella mientras esperaba su bebida en el bar.

-¨¿Y exactamente qué debo decirte?¨- respondió con el mismo tono indiferente de antes sin voltear a verlo.

-¨¿Qué fue lo que te hice?¨- preguntó recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo con la mirada -¨¿acaso no te llamé a la mañana siguiente?¨- bufó.

-¨¿Disculpa?¨- preguntó molesta volviéndose a él y llevándose las manos a la cadera.

-¨Bueno, pues algo debió ser¨- se encogió de hombros guardando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¨Pero ahí te equivocas, Yaten¨- sonrió mordiéndose el labio sutilmente -¨porque tú y yo¨- lo miró de arriba abajo rápidamente -¨nunca tuvimos nada¨- terminó de decir dándose vuelta para tomar su bebida que le esperaba en la barra y se alejó de él.

Apretó los ojos viendo a la chica alejarse, le encantaba aquella manera de hablarle. Había dejado de ser tan solo una chica más en aquel lugar. Necesitaba saber más de ella, así que optó por seguirla antes de que llegara a la mesa.

-¨¿Entonces es por eso?¨- preguntó acercándose lentamente a ella.

-¨¿Qué cosa?¨- se detuvo rodando los ojos.

-¨Me detestas porque no tuvimos nada¨- continuó acercándose a ella y mirándole a los ojos con algo más que curiosidad.

-¨Vaya que sigues siendo modesto¨- rio sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente y cruzándose de brazos.

-¨Mmmm¨- hizo una pausa acercándose más -¨y pareces conocerme mucho¨- acarició lentamente su brazo izquierdo.

-¨¿Acaso intentas seducirme?¨- preguntó en voz baja mirándole seductoramente a los ojos.

El chico sonrió -¨¿y si así lo fuera?¨- preguntó arqueando una ceja acariciando su brazo de nueva cuenta.

-¨Te pediría que no me hagas perder el tiempo¨- respondió en el mismo tono acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios -¨después de todo, no soy tu tipo ¿tampoco lo recuerdas?¨- se separó de él con una gran sonrisa y esa misma mirada -¨soy, demasiado escandalosa e infantil¨- terminó de decir dándole la espalda.

El chico rio pasándose una mano por el cabello y se mojó los labios lentamente -¨has cambiado mucho, Minako¨- dijo al fin mordiéndose los labios. Recordaba a aquella chica a la perfección, pero no se parecía en nada a la que estaba ahora frente a él.

-¨¿Eso crees?¨- fingió sorprenderse llevándose una mano al pecho -¨no, yo creo que sigo siendo la misma¨- sonrió inocentemente intentando darse la vuelta para retirarse.

-¨Podría ser¨- asintió con la cabeza mirándola de arriba a abajo de nueva cuenta -¨pero a mí me pareces una persona completamente diferente¨- le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

La rubia soltó una risita girándose a él mientras jugaba con su collar, intentando descifrar cómo llamar aún más la atención del chico -¨bien, pues ya lo veremos¨- dijo acercándose a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios -¨te veo después¨- sonrió tomándole del brazo suavemente y después se dio la vuelta para despedirse y pedir un taxi que la llevara de vuelta a su hotel.

-¨Un baño de agua fría¨- escuchó a alguien decir detrás de él. Frunció el ceño molesto al reconocer la voz, y fingió reír mientras se volteaba para encontrarse con su hermano menor.

-¨¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?¨- preguntó llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¨Pues así como te ha dejado¨- bromeo mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras le daba un trago a su vaso -¨dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo¨- se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-¨¿Y exactamente cómo me ha dejado?¨- alzó una ceja.

-¨Vamos¨- rio -¨te ha sorprendido bastante el cambio de Mina, ¿no?¨- le guiñó el ojo -¨creo que ya no es tan¨- hizo una pausa dirigiendo la mirada al vaso que tenía en su mano -¨¿cómo solías decirlo?¨- preguntó levantando la mirada y entrecerrando un poco los ojos -¨claro, ya no es aquella chiquilla odiosa que siempre quería tu atención, ahora si es más tu tipo ¿o no?¨- alzó las cejas y se dio la vuelta sin darle oportunidad de decirle algo.

Suspiró molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en sus asuntos? No tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Lo de Mina había sido algo que había dejado en el pasado, muy olvidado. Admitía que siempre le había parecido linda pero, ahora, por Dios que esa chica era otra cosa. Y si le resentía tanto, algo tendría que hacer para cambiar su opinión en los siguientes días. Ya encontraría la forma, y no descansaría hasta tenerla en su cama.  
-´Baño de agua fría´- recordó las palabras del chico -´idiota´- dijo para sí sacudiendo la cabeza alejando las imágenes explicitas que aparecían en su mente. Y todas incluían a esa hermosa rubia.

* * *

¿Qué tal les ha parecido el segundo capítulo?

Serena está por casarse en unos días y ya hay un poco de tensión entre sus invitados de honor,  
¿qué pasará? ¿por qué tantos secretos entre ellos?  
Siguiente capítulo muy pronto..

Saludos :)


	3. III ¿Sentimientos?

_Hola de nuevo, ¿qué les está pareciendo la historia?_  
_Espero que este capítulo conteste algunas de sus dudas, y los siga manteniendo interesados en leerla..._

* * *

III. ¿Sentimientos?

Había pasado la mañana nadando en la piscina del hotel y visitó el spa, quizá tomaría una relajante sesión de masaje y algún tratamiento al siguiente día. Lo necesitaría. Se ducho tranquilamente, imaginando cómo evitar al chico aquel cuando le viera en el dichoso ensayo al que debía ir. Terminó de rizar un poco su cabello y tomó unos delicados aretes de brillantes que guardaba en una pequeña cajita color azul claro. Eran sus favoritos. Se los había regalado Stanislav en alguna ocasión que habían salido a cenar. Sonrió mientras se veía en el espejo ajustando los gruesos tirantes de su vestido rosa claro. Era un lindo vestido; con un lindo bordado en la cintura y un profundo escote en forma de V tanto en la espalda, como en el pecho. Salió del baño y tomó sus sandalias de tacón alto color beige, y se sentó en la cama para ajustarlas.

-´Será un día muy largo´- pensó para sí mientras se levantaba y tomaba su cartera de mano -´¿Y si tienen razón?´- se preguntó mientras guardaba la tarjeta de la habitación en la cartera y sacudía aquella idea de su mente. Salió de la habitación con calma, un poco nerviosa.

Al bajar del elevador, una atractiva chica de cabello negro le esperaba. Siempre había pensado que el rojo era el color de Rei, le quedaba muy bien. Además de ser muy linda, tenía muy buen gusto para vestir. No por nada trabajaba para una compañía de modelaje.  
-¨¿Cómo estás?¨- saludó acercándose a abrazarla.

-¨Cansada¨- rodó los ojos -¨tuve una mañana pesada¨- sacudió la cabeza fingiendo una sonrisa -¨¿tan difícil es que me manden los catálogos a primera hora?¨- bufó -¨todo era más fácil cuando solo nos dedicábamos a buscar modelos, ahora también me encargó de hacer los pedidos para las prendas que usarán¨ -se encogió de hombros -¨pero no hablemos de trabajo, ¿tú cómo estás?¨- preguntó mientras subían al taxi.

-¨También, un poco cansada¨- fingió una sonrisa -¨aunque tuviste suerte de irte temprano ayer¨- rodó los ojos.

-¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó haciendo una pausa para indicarle al conductor a dónde se dirigían. Se volvió a la rubia que estaba sentada a su lado, y continuó -¨¿de qué me he perdido?¨- arrugó las cejas.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco -¨¿tú qué crees?¨- preguntó haciendo que la chica la viera con la boca abierta.

-¨¿Te ha dicho algo?¨- preguntó en voz baja acercándose a ella, como si fuera a confesarle el mayor de los secretos.

-¨No hizo falta¨- sonrió de lado.

-¨Apuesto que se ha arrepentido el maldito¨- rio triunfante -¨que bueno, que le pese¨- añadió.

-¨No digas esas cosas¨- rio -¨eso fue hace mucho tiempo, por supuesto que ni me recordaba¨- se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada a la ventana del auto.

-¨¿Cómo que…?¨- preguntó la chica tomándole de las manos -¨bueno, pues precisamente por eso. Porque te conoció en tu mejor fase¨- sonrió -¨y ahora le dejaras un buen recuerdo de lo que dejó pasar¨- le guiñó el ojo.

Frunció el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza y mirándole divertida. Siempre le buscaba el lado bueno a las cosas y encontraba la manera de alegrarla -¨estás loca, Rei¨- sonrió un poco -¨pero eso ya ni me preocupa¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨Solo un poco¨- bromeó la chica -¨pero bueno, que espero que todo esto termine pronto¨- suspiró -¨estoy agotada y no quiero permanecer en ese lugar por mucho tiempo¨- apretó los labios desanimada.

-¨Y que lo digas¨- respondió la rubia alzando una ceja-¨¿de verdad crees que Serena está haciendo lo correcto?¨- preguntó repentinamente.

-¨¿Por qué lo preguntas?¨-le miró extrañada.

Se quedó pensativa unos segundos y luego dirigió su mirada a la chica de cabello oscuro -¨no lo sé¨- apretó un poco los ojos -¨ayer hable con Seiya, y…¨- hizo una pausa -¨¿qué ocurrió entre Serena y Darien?¨- preguntó.

-¨No lo sé¨- respondió confundida -¨solo lo que Serena ha dicho¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨Pero solo ha dicho que las cosas no terminaron bien¨- se quedó pensativa unos segundos -¨me pregunto qué ocurrió entre esos dos¨- apretó los labios.

-¨Estoy segura que tendrá sus razones para no hablar de eso¨- dijo la chica de cabello oscuro intentando alejar esos pensamientos de la rubia -¨además, olvídate de esas cosas¨- hizo un movimiento con la mano para que no le diera importancia, mientras el taxi se detenía frente a una enorme catedral -¨mejor preocúpate por cómo la vamos a pasar estar noche¨- le guiño un ojo mientras tomaba unos billetes de su cartera para pagar al hombre y después bajar del auto.

Caminaron hasta la entrada, donde un grupo de chicos conversaba animadamente y se volvieron a ellas al escuchar el sonido de sus tacones retumbar por las paredes de la catedral.  
-¨Espero que se apresuren con todo esto¨- confesó la chica de cabello oscuro en voz baja dirigiéndose a la rubia junto a ella -¨así tendremos más tiempo para la despedida de Serena¨- le quiñó el ojo.

-¨Aún no me has dicho qué haremos¨- alzó una ceja.

-¨Lo único que debes saber¨- dijo tomándola del brazo y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el chico de cabello plateado que les veía atento -¨es que estaremos lejos de ellos¨- sonrió fingiendo que no le había molestado la mirada del chico sobre su amiga.

-¨Hola, chicas¨- saludó el chico de cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos azules dirigiéndose a ellas -¨las estábamos esperando¨- sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia el grupo -¨por cierto¨- hizo una pausa -¨bueno, ya conocen a mis hermanos, Yaten y Taiki, también a Andrew… pero bien, solo queda mi buen amigo Joseph¨- sonrió señalando a un apuesto castaño de ojos verdes.

-¨Hola, ¿qué tal?¨- dijo el chico acercándose y extendiendo su mano amablemente para saludarles.

-¨Mina, mucho gusto¨- sonrió la rubia -¨¿y de dónde tienes la desdicha de conocer a Seiya?¨- bromeó mientras el chico estrechaba su mano con la chica a su lado.

-¨Oye, que grosera¨- reprochó el chico de cabello negro -¨fuimos compañeros en la universidad¨- se cruzó de brazos fingiendo haberse molestado por el comentario.

El castaño de ojos verdes rio -¨nos conocimos en la universidad, y desde entonces ha sido un martirio¨- sacudió la cabeza siguiéndole el juego a la linda rubia.

-¨Seiya¨- dijo la chica de cabello negro -¨con esos comentarios, tal vez me arrepienta de dejarte que te cases con Serena¨- bromeó llevándose las manos a la cintura.

-¨Creí que ya sabían cómo era¨- intervino secamente uno de los hermanos del chico -¨no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces¨- se encogió de hombros haciendo que su larga cabellera castaña cayera por sus hombros.

-¨¿Ah si?¨- preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja -¨nos has mentido entonces¨- se llevó una mano a los labios.

-¨No, no¨- dijo el chico -¨ya están poniendo palabras en mi boca y me están inventando otra vida, basta antes de que Serena se los crea¨- advirtió en broma.

-¨¿Creer qué?¨- preguntó la aludida saliendo de la catedral.

Mina y Rei se echaron a reír en cuanto la vieron en la puerta y el rostro de Seiya se mostró alarmado -¨salvado por la novia¨- dijo Mina encogiéndose de hombros -¨descuida Serena, solo le hacíamos la vida imposible a tu prometido. Para que se vaya acostumbrando¨- bromeó.

-¨Lo van a asustar¨- sonrió Serena sacudiendo la cabeza -¨ya está todo listo¨- cambió el tema abriendo una pequeña libreta color lila que tenía en las manos -¨deberíamos comenzar, ¿les parece?¨- preguntó sonriente.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y la chica fue por el resto de las personas, que se habían quedado adentro. Al volver a salir, le seguían sus padres, que se alegraron mucho al ver tanto a Rei como Mina después de tanto tiempo, sus otras dos madrinas y otra pareja de personas mayores, que nadie conocía.

-¨Bien¨- comenzó a decir Serena una vez que tenía la atención de todos -¨entonces, así es como entraran¨- abrió de nuevo su libreta color lila -¨mamá, ¿te molestaría entrar con Seiya?¨- preguntó.

-¨Para nada hija¨- dijo la mujer sonriendo y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el chico -¨ya es prácticamente mi hijo¨.

-¨De acuerdo, entonces ustedes entran primero¨- hizo una pausa para volver a leer sus notas -¨y esperan ahí adentro. Después… Taiki y Ami, ustedes entran primero, le siguen Lita y Andrew. Después ustedes, tíos¨- sonrió la chica dirigiéndose a la pareja desconocida -¨de ahí le siguen Joseph y Mina, y por último Yaten y Rei¨- bajó la libreta -¨y claro, mi padre conmigo justo al final¨- sonrió alegremente.

Mina se sintió aliviada de que no la hubieran puesto con Yaten, era lo que menos quería. Pero sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber qué pensaba Rei al respecto.

-¨Espera, bombón¨- dijo el chico de cabello oscuro -¨creí que Rei era tu dama de honor¨- alzó las cejas. La chica asintió, y continuó -¨entonces debe ir con Joseph, recuerda que él es mi padrino¨- terminó de decir.

-¨No hay cambios¨- dijo Mina sin pensar al escuchar lo que aquello significaba.

-¨Lo siento, Mina¨- dijo el platinado volviéndose a ella -¨no puedes alegar con los novios, si así quieren su boda, así será¨- sonrió triunfante mientras la chica se cruzaba de brazos.

-¨Tranquilos, tranquilos¨- intervino el chico de cabello negro antes de que aumentara la tensión -¨lo siento Mina, pero esta vez tiene razón¨- se encogió de hombros -¨vas a tener que hacerlo, ¿verdad bombón?¨- preguntó volviéndose a su chica que solo asintió tímidamente.

-¨De acuerdo, lo siento¨- respondió la rubia rodando los ojos -¨es tu boda, Serena, y estoy para hacer lo que pidas¨- alzó las manos al aire sin ninguna otra opción.

Y así, comenzaron a tomar sus lugares para hacer el ensayo. Una persona de la catedral salió a asistirles, era una mujer un poco mayor de cabello claro, y ojos oscuros detrás de unos lindos anteojos. La mujer les indicaba a cada pareja donde debían sentarse al entrar y que debían considerar que el padre estaría también ahí, para entrar con ellos, mencionó algunos otros detalles de la ceremonia mientras las parejas se acomodaban en fila.

-¨Prometo portarme bien¨- dijo el platinado poniendo sus manos al aire, a la altura de sus hombros.

-¨Solo no me dirijas la palabra y todo pasará más rápido¨- respondió la rubia cruzada de brazos sin voltear a verlo.

El chico rio alzando las cejas -¨de acuerdo¨- asintió con la cabeza ofreciéndole su brazo.

-¨Vaya, que atento¨- fingió una sonrisa burlándose de aquel gesto y lo tomó suavemente del brazo.

-¨No es nada, señorita¨- respondió el chico en el mismo tono que ella utilizó.

-¨Te dije que no me dirigieras la palabra¨- se quejó la chica mientras comenzaban a entrar en la catedral siguiendo al resto.

-¨No es culpa mía¨- dijo el platinado en voz baja -¨tú eres la que sigue hablando¨- terminó de decir.

-¨Y tú sigues respondiendo¨- apretó un poco su brazo.

-¨Shhhh¨- dijo la chica de cabello negro que caminaba justo detrás de ellos -¨basta, los dos. Tengan un poco más de respeto¨- les reprendió en voz baja.

Ambos voltearon a verse de mala gana. La rubia rodo los ojos y dirigió la mirada al frente, esperando llegar a donde debían para que pudiera soltarse de él. Cuando al fin llegaron al frente, se separaron para cada uno sentarse de lado contrario. Al final entraron Serena y su padre, quien había comenzado a llorar un poco.

-¨Lo siento, hija¨- dijo el hombre suavemente, secando sus lágrimas -¨es solo que estoy muy feliz por ti¨- terminó de decir con una sonrisa mientras se acercaban a donde les esperaba el resto.

-¨Te amo, papá¨- sonrió la chica dulcemente -¨muchas gracias¨- le tomó un poco más fuerte del brazo.

-¨No sé si podré hacer esto ese día¨- bromeó el hombre mientras dejaba a su hija junto a su futuro esposo.

-¨No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Señor¨- afirmó el chico tranquilamente -¨le aseguro que su hija será la mujer más feliz del mundo¨- sonrió mientras veía a la chica a su lado y la tomaba de la mano.

La mujer que les estaba asistiendo les informó de cómo sería la ceremonia una vez ahí dentro, y que los novios tendrían unos asientos especiales justo al frente. Y a los lados, muy cerca de ellos, estarían los padres de la novia y los padrinos de anillos, que eran los tíos de la chica. Después pidió por alguien que estuviera interesado en hacer las lecturas, y continuó explicándoles en qué momento debían acercarse los padrinos de arras, que serían Taiki y Ami, y los padrinos de lazo, que serían Andrew y Lita. Una vez concluido el ensayo, comenzaron a retirarse de manera similar a cómo habían entrado, solo que esta vez los primeros serían los novios, seguidos por los padres de la novia, y así sucesivamente sus padrinos.

-¨¡Que nervios!¨- decía en voz baja Serena mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida, tomando del brazo al que sería su esposo en unos días.

-¨Ya lo sé, bombón¨- sonrió el chico mirándole a los ojos -¨solo unos días más¨- terminó de decir.

-¨Señorita¨- dijo el platinado ofreciéndole su brazo a la rubia que le acompañó momentos antes.

-¨Joven¨- respondió la chica tomándole del brazo de mala gana.

-¨Permítame decirle que se ve muy linda esta tarde, señorita¨- le dijo en voz baja mirándole de reojo -¨disculpe usted mi atrevimiento¨- sonrió sutilmente.

La rubia volteo a verlo extrañada mientras caminaban hacia la salida -¨¿acaso es un cumplido?¨- preguntó abriendo más los ojos.

-¨¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?¨- preguntó el chico sonriéndole.

-¨No sé para qué intentas ser amable¨- se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada.

-¨¿Acaso te incomoda?¨- preguntó el chico alzando una ceja y mirándole de reojo.

-¨Para nada, querido¨- se volteó a verlo fingiendo una sonrisa -¨se necesita más que un simple intento de cumplido para hacerme sentir algo¨- alzó una ceja y volvió la mirada al frente mientras salían por la puerta.

-¨¿Y qué quieres que te haga sentir entonces?¨- sonrió volteando a verla a los ojos -¨querida¨- pronunció suavemente en tono de burla, alzando una ceja.

La rubia fingió una sonrisa y le vio directo a los ojos -¨dudo mucho que puedas hacerme sentir algo¨- le miró de arriba abajo rápidamente, mientras se soltaba de él y se alejaba.

-´Ya lo veremos´- pensó para sí el chico mientras aquella rubia se alejaba de él.

-¨Perfecto¨- dijo la mujer -¨¿quieren volver a hacerlo?¨- preguntó dirigiéndose a la novia.

-¨Si a ellos no les molesta, a mí tampoco¨- respondió Serena alegremente.

Y eso bastó para que la mujer les indicara que volvieran a acomodarse. -¨¿padrinos de arras? Por acá, por favor¨- comenzó a llamarles.

-´Maldición´- pensaba Mina mientras volvía a acercarse hasta el platinado. Se detuvo a su lado de mala gana y cruzó un poco los brazos -´¿ahora qué me va a decir?´- rodó los ojos mirando de reojo la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

-¨Veo que¨- comenzó a decir.

-¨Ahórratelo, Kou¨- dijo la rubia interrumpiéndole bruscamente y tomándolo del brazo a la fuerza -¨terminemos con esto de una buena vez¨- apretó los labios mirando al frente.

-¨Que ansiosa, Aino¨- su sonrisa triunfante se borraba amargamente de sus labios. Se acomodó un poco -¨¿estás segura que quieres manosearme en un lugar como éste, querida?¨- bromeó en voz baja.

-¨No tendrías tanta suerte¨- respondió molesta.

-¨¿Estás segura de eso?¨- preguntó.

-¨Shhhh!¨- interrumpió la chica que caminaba detrás de ellos -¨ya les dije que tienen que mostrar más respeto¨- les reprendió de nueva cuenta.

La rubia sonrió y se volteó a la chica -¨lo siento Rei¨- y volvió a fijar la vista al frente.

Y así, continuaron con todo lo que debían hacer al entrar a la capilla. Se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes, y salieron detrás de la pareja que estaba por casarse.  
-´Al fin´- pensaba Mina mientras llegaba a la entrada tomada del brazo del odioso platinado.

-¨Estuvo perfecto¨- dijo la mujer acomodando sus anteojos -¨¿alguna duda?¨- preguntó. Los presentes negaron con la cabeza, -¨de acuerdo, entonces creo que es todo por hoy¨- sonrió.

-¨Muchas gracias, Grace¨- sonrió Serena acercándose a la mujer, y comenzó a conversar un poco más con ella.

-¨¿Ya podemos irnos?¨- preguntó en voz baja la rubia acercándose al grupo de chicas.

-¨¿Cuál es la prisa?¨- arrugó las cejas la castaña que estaba justo a su lado.

-¨Ah, es que¨- sonrió la rubia -¨Rei prometió que esta noche sería muy divertida y ya no puedo seguir esperando¨.

Rei sacudió la cabeza -¨nunca dije eso, Mina¨- apretó los labios mientras se volvía para ver a la castaña -¨pero espero que lo sea¨- sonrió.

-¨Bueno¨- dijo la castaña llevándose una mano a la barbilla -¨siempre y cuando no tengas planeado que haya hombres desnudos¨- se encogió de hombros -¨supongo que Serena estará de acuerdo y podremos divertirnos¨- sonrió.

-¨¿Qué?¨- preguntó la rubia boquiabierta -¨pero entonces ¿dónde queda lo divertido?¨- se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestarse.

-¨Vamos, eso ya lo sabías¨- rio Ami rodando los ojos -¨pero de todas formas estoy segura que será una noche divertida¨- sonrió -¨¿dónde está Serena? Ella que nos diga en qué momento nos vamos¨.

-¨¿Y a qué hora nos vamos a ver?¨- preguntó una impaciente Mina, haciéndoles reír.

-¨Apenas son las 6:30, Mina¨- sonrió la castaña.

-¨¿Y eso qué importa?¨- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros -¨todavía tengo que volver al hotel a relajarme¨- bromeó.

-¨Eres increíble, Mina¨- sacudió la cabeza la chica de cabello negro.

-¨Me lo han dicho¨- sonrió llevándose las manos a la cadera -¨pero ya, enserio¨- sonrió -¨¿a qué hora y dónde?¨- preguntó juntando las manos esperando respuesta.

Conversaron unos minutos más, mientras esperaban por Serena. Cuando al fin se desocupó, se acercó a ellas y, cómo era de esperarse, Mina la bombardeo de preguntas sobre lo que ocurriría esa noche. Quedaron en verse entre 8:00 y 8:45 pm para irse todas juntas.  
-¨Y descuiden, ya tengo todo planeado¨- sonrió la dama de honor.

-¨Pero Rei, ¿cómo que nos iremos todas juntas?¨- preguntó la rubia impaciente.

-¨Ya lo verás¨- fue lo único que dijo.

Terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo, y se despidieron.  
-¨¿Compartimos taxi de nuevo?¨- preguntó Rei a la rubia.

-¨Claro¨- sonrió -¨pero tienes que decirme, ¿qué tienes planeado?¨- insistió.

-¨Ahora entiendo por qué Serena no te eligió como su dama¨- rodo los ojos.

-¨¿Qué insinúas?¨- preguntó llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¨Que eres demasiado ansiosa, Mina¨- rió -¨no hubieras soportado esperar tanto tiempo y hacer tantos planes¨- sacudió la cabeza sonriente.

La rubia apretó los labios viendo que un taxi se detenía frente a ellas -¨si, tienes razón¨- abrió la puerta del auto -¨además, yo hubiera planeado una despedida de soltera llena de hombres desnudos¨- bromeó -¨creo que no le hubiera gustado tanto a Serena¨- sonrió mientras subía al taxi.

-¨¿Tú crees?¨- preguntó sarcásticamente la chica mientras subía al taxi -¨y así te sorprendes de lo que te acabo de decir¨- sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta. Le pidió al conductor que las llevara primero al hotel donde se hospedaba Mina, y después al de ella.

-¨¿Entonces no me dirás absolutamente nada?¨- preguntó la rubia haciéndole ojitos de niña buena.

-¨¿Qué quieres saber?¨- preguntó rodando los ojos.

-¨Lo que sea¨- sonrió la rubia alegremente de que aquello hubiera funcionado.

-¨Mmmm¨- se quedó pensativa -¨ah, ya sé¨- sonrió mientras abría su bolso -¨he traído algunas cosas que me enviaron a la compañía¨- decía mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa como de regalo color rosa.

-¨¿Qué tipo de cosas?¨- preguntó emocionada.

-¨Ya lo verás¨- le guiñó un ojo mientras le entregaba la bolsita -¨disculpa que está un poco maltratada¨- sonrió -¨pero solo he traído el tuyo¨- terminó de decir.

Mina tomó aquella pequeña bolsa de regalo y quitó el papel de china color negro que cubría lo que había en su interior -¨no puedo sacarlo aquí en el taxi¨- dijo alarmada en voz baja.

La chica de cabello negro rio divertida -¨quizá no nos cobre si se lo modelas¨- bromeó en voz baja intentando no reír a carcajadas.

-¨No eres graciosa, Rei¨- dijo la rubia dándole un suave golpe en el brazo -¨¿y qué vamos a hacer con esto?¨- preguntó volviendo un poco al tema.

-¨Pues no sé qué quieras hacer con eso¨- se encogió de hombros -¨pero esperaba que le dieras buen uso¨- le guiñó un ojo.

-¨¿Esta noche?¨- preguntó arrugando las cejas.

-¨Eso no depende de mí¨- sonrió -¨pero puedes hacer lo que gustes, es tu regalo por la despedida de Serena¨- terminó de decir.

Mina la veía sonriente -¨eres medio irónica, ¿lo sabías?¨ - preguntó alzando una ceja -¨celebraremos que Serena encontró a alguien que la haga feliz¨- hizo una pausa y volvió a ver lo que había en el interior de la bolsa rosa -¨y me das esto para que encuentre… ¿qué exactamente?¨- preguntó volviendo la mirada a ella.

-¨No lo sé¨- rió -¨no tienes que usarlo ahora¨- se encogió de hombros.

Mina se quedó pensativa por unos instantes -¨¿tendrás otro de casualidad?¨- preguntó repentinamente.

-¨Te aprovechas de mí¨- se llevó una mano al pecho -¨depende para qué¨- alzó una ceja acusadoramente.

-¨Pensaba quizá¨- bajó la mirada -¨quizá debería aceptar la invitación de Stanislav¨- levantó la mirada mordiéndose el labio suavemente.

-¨Ahh¨- sonrió -¨¿de eso se trata?¨- preguntó dándole suaves golpes en el brazo -¨podría enviarte algunas cosas a tu oficina cuando regrese¨- le guiñó el ojo.

-¨Gracias¨- sonrió y volvió a ver el interior de la bolsa rosa -¨¿les darás algo así también a las demás?¨- preguntó.

-¨Si¨- respondió -¨pero ya sabes cómo son¨- se encogió de hombros -¨elegí algo más sencillo y clásico para ellas¨- sonrió.

-¨¿Qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó mientras el auto se detenía frente a su hotel.

-¨Los de ellas serán solo dos piezas¨- se encogió de hombros -¨creo que algo así¨- señaló a la pequeña bolsa rosa -¨es más tu estilo¨- sonrió.

-¨Pues ya lo veremos¨- dijo Mina sonriendo. Sacó unos billetes de su bolso y se los dio a Rei, para cubrir su parte del taxi -¨nos vemos más tarde entonces¨- sonrió mientras abría la puerta.

-¨Claro¨- sonrió la chica -¨pasaré por ti primero ehh¨- le dijo. Esperó a que le diera la vuelta al auto y bajó su ventanilla -¨a las 8 en punto¨- alcanzó a decir antes de que el auto emprendiera marcha.

Mina sacudió la cabeza mientras veía al auto alejarse. Bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña bolsa rosa que le había entregado en el taxi -´¿esto es más mi estilo?´- se preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada, donde un hombre vestido de blanco le recibía con una sonrisa.

-¨Gracias¨- dijo el platinado bajando del taxi al llegar a su hotel, mientras su hermano, Taiki, pagaba. Fijó la mirada al auto que estaba frente al de ellos, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver quién acababa de bajar. Sonrió mientras le veía caminar hacia la entrada, con ese andar que le parecía tan seductor.

-¨Quédese con el cambio¨- dijo el chico de cabello castaño mientras cerraba la puerta del taxi -¨¿ocurre algo?¨- preguntó a su hermano al ver aquella extraña mirada.

-¨Nada¨- negó con la cabeza sin despegar los ojos de la entrada.

-¨Debes estar bromeando¨- le reprochó cuando se percató de lo que llamaba tanto su atención.

Yaten permaneció en silencio. En verdad no tenía nada que decirle.

El castaño dejó salir un suspiro de desaprobación y se llevó una mano a la frente -¨creí que había tenido suficiente con Seiya¨- cerró los ojos -¨haz lo que quieras¨- respondió bruscamente.

-¨¿Esperabas que te pidiera permiso?¨- preguntó el platinado alzando una ceja.

-¨No, para nada¨- abrió los ojos y quitó su mano de la frente -¨pero al menos esperaba algo mejor de ti¨- respondió secamente.

-¨Harías lo mismo si se tratara de Mizuno¨- alzó las cejas acusatoriamente mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¨No, te equivocas¨- respondió bruscamente -¨pero al menos ella esa una reconocida doctora, al igual que su familia¨- alzó las cejas e hizo una pausa -¨estaré en el bar¨- terminó de decir sin darle tiempo al platinado de decir algo más y se dirigió a la entrada.

Yaten le siguió en silencio, hubiera querido decirle algo pero no estaba de humor para discutir con él. Además, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Agradeció al hombre de blanco que sostuvo la puerta para que pudieran entrar y sonrió para sí al ver que la rubia estaba en el mostrador de recepción.

-´Perfecto´- pensó mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta ella. Pero de repente la chica se alejó. Yaten se detuvo para seguirla con la mirada -´aún mejor´- dijo para sí cuando vio que se detuvo frente a los elevadores.

Mina sonreía mientras sostenía aquel sobre que le habían entregado en recepción. Presionó el botón del elevador y acomodó la pequeña bolsa rosa que le había dado Rei, de tal forma que no le estorbara al levantar el brazo para abrir el sobre. Las puertas se abrieron interrumpiendo su labor, y levantó la mirada para entrar al elevador. Presionó el botón del tercer piso y se recargó suavemente al fondo. Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y volvió a dirigir la mirada a su sobre.

-¨Disculpa¨- dijo una voz mientras impedía que las puertas del elevador se cerraran y le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos muy grande -¨¿Qué haces aquí?¨- preguntó alarmada al ver al chico de cabello plateado subir al elevador.

El chico rio fingiendo sorprenderse de verla -¨estoy hospedado aquí¨- respondió con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba de espaldas en la pared cerca de los botones del elevador.

Mina se cruzó de brazos mirándole sospechosamente -¨¿acaso me estás siguiendo?¨- preguntó seria.

-¨¿No te encantaría que así fuera?¨- bromeó.

-¨No sabes cuánto¨- dijo la chica fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¨Pues aquí me tienes¨- sonrió mirándole seductoramente.

-¨Y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace¨- rodó los ojos recargándose en la pared de nueva cuenta, mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

-¨Creí que no era capaz de hacerte sentir algo¨- dijo el chico manteniendo aquella mirada sobre la chica.

Mina apretó los labios -¨quizá me equivoqué¨- fingió una sonrisa volviendo la mirada a la pantalla que indicaba el piso donde se encontraban. A pesar de solo tener 3 pisos para habitaciones, los primeros pisos del hotel estaban dedicados para otras cosas. Así que tomaría un poco de tiempo llegar al último piso donde estaba su habitación.

-¨¿Ah si?¨- preguntó el chico interesándose en lo que podría decirle.

-¨Con que poco te emocionas Kou, eres como un perro que le lanzan un hueso¨- le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-¨Yo no lo llamaría exactamente un hueso¨- dijo mirándole de arriba a abajo, aprovechando que le estaba evitando. Y se acercó un poco hasta donde estaba recargada la rubia -¨pero, con alguien como tú¨- se recargó a su lado.

-¨¿Qué estás haciendo, Kou?¨- preguntó arrugando las cejas y volteándose a verlo extrañada.

-¨¿Acaso esperabas que hiciera algo?¨- preguntó sonriéndole de aquella manera tan insoportablemente seductora.

-¨Creí que habíamos hablado de esto, querido¨- fingió una sonrisa girando su cuerpo hacia él, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¨¿Lo hicimos?¨- preguntó el chico alzando una ceja e imitando la acción de la chica, giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a ella.

Mina se disponía a decir algo más, pero por alguna razón no logró dejar que las palabras salieran de sus labios. Se quedó quieta frente a aquel odioso y atractivo hombre con el que estaba compartiendo el elevador.

-¨¿Qué pasa, cariño?¨- preguntó el platinado acercándose un poco más a ella -¨¿te has quedado sin palabras?¨- terminó de decir mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

-¨No¨- dijo rápidamente la rubia mientras su respiración se aceleraba al sentir sus manos tomándola por la cintura, y su cuerpo aprisionándola contra la pared -¨yo solo¨- decía con dificultad mientras el platinado acercaba su rostro al suyo.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al sentir aquel roce en sus labios, y cerró los ojos sin poder resistirse a aquellos seductores labios. Le tomó por sorpresa, pero aquel suave y lento movimiento le hizo querer no tener que terminar con ese momento nunca. Las manos de la rubia subieron por el pecho del platinado hasta llegar a su cuello, y Yaten en respuesta, la rodeó por completo para tener total control de la situación. Acercó su cuerpo más al suyo, profundizando más aquel beso, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba aún más. Una de sus manos subió por la delicada espalda de la chica hasta llegar a su nuca y poder presionarla suavemente, besándola cada vez con más deseo y más pasión. Sus labios cubrieron su labio inferior y comenzó a jugar suave y sutilmente con él. Inconscientemente, Mina bajó sus manos y las detuvo sobre el pecho del chico, quien continuó jugando con su labio embriagándose de su delicioso sabor de sus besos. Le costaba trabajo respirar, y sabía que debía detenerse, pero no quería hacerlo. Mordió sutilmente el labio de la chica y el elevador hizo un ruidito, indicando que habían llegado al último piso.

* * *

Un encuentro muy interesante entre Mina y Yaten, ¿no lo creen?

Si, tal parece que esta boda estará llena de sorpresas, secretos y demás...  
Estén al pendiente para el próximo capítulo. ¿Pasará algo entre estos dos?

Gracias por su tiempo y por favor dejen reviews.  
Saludos! :)


	4. IV Emociones

¡Hola!  
Disculpen que tardé tanto en actualizar, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo...

* * *

IV. Emociones

Abrió los ojos al escuchar al elevador indicar que había llegado a su piso. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Le tomó unos segundos incorporarse, para caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar…

-¨¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Kou?¨- preguntó empujándolo bruscamente para alejarlo de ella, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

El chico sonrió ante aquella reacción -¨vamos¨- dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando su brazo -¨no puedes negar que tú también querías besarme¨- alzó una ceja.

-¨Déjate de tonterías¨- volvió a empujarlo para apartarlo de su lado, y presionó el botón para abrir las puertas del elevador, solo para asegurarse que no se cerraran antes de que pudiera salir de ahí.

-¨No pensabas así hace unos segundos¨- dijo el platinado acercándose a ella de nueva cuenta.

-¨¿Así que ahora puedes leer la mente?¨- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-¨No¨- respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros -¨pero tus ojos siempre han sido muy expresivos¨- sonrió.

-¨Y en eso eres un experto, ¿no?¨- fingió una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta -¨te agradecería que te alejaras de mí¨- terminó de decir mientras salía del elevador.

-¨No puedo hacerlo¨- respondió el platinado saliendo detrás de ella -¨verás, MI hermano se va a casar con una de TUS amigas y¨- se encogió de hombros mientras se chica se volvía a él -¨no hay nada que pueda hacer¨- sonrió alzando las cejas.

-¨No sabía que pudieras disfrutar tanto de una excusa tan patética¨- demandó señalándole molesta con un dedo.

-¨¿Y qué harás al respecto?¨- preguntó -¨¿acaso vas a demandarme?¨- bromeó.

-¨¿Y encima te burlas de mí?¨- arrugó las cejas -¨eso si no te lo perdono, Yaten Kou¨- dijo molesta dándose la vuelta, resoplando de coraje.

-¨Vaya¨-sonrió llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón gris claro -¨con que poco te molestas, Aino¨.

La rubia se volvió a él, con los ojos llenos de rabia y se acercó a él molesta -¨no tienes derecho a burlarte¨- lo empujó bruscamente -¨mucho menos tú¨- dijo empujándolo con más fuerza contra la pared -¨no todos nacimos con tu misma suerte, Kou¨- lo miró fijamente a los ojos -¨te sugiero que respetes un poco a los que sí tuvimos que trabajar para ganarnos las cosas y no simplemente esperar a que nos entregaran todo en bandeja de plata¨- terminó de decir.

-¨¿Tú crees que mi vida ha sido fácil?¨- preguntó mirando sus intensos y hermosos ojos azules.

-¨No me salgas con cursilerías¨- le dijo apretando los dientes.

-¨Si así es como quieres llamarlo¨- respondió serio apretando un poco los dientes, intentando esconder que aquello le había molestado -¨pero no sigas negando que lo que pasó en el elevador no¨- decía.

-¨Los dos sabemos que no volverá a pasar¨- le interrumpió separándose de él y retomando su camino.

-¨¿Por qué?¨-preguntó el chico siguiéndole con la mirada -¨¿temes que te guste demasiado?¨.

-¨Al contrario¨- respondió sin dejar de caminar.

-¨Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte¨- dijo el chico confiado mientras se acercaba a ella -¨nunca he recibido una queja¨- añadió con seguridad.

-¨Ah vaya, estaba tan preocupada¨ - dijo y se detuvo repentinamente -¨¿por qué me estás siguiendo?¨- preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

Yaten permaneció en silencio mientras se acercaba a ella. La tomó por la cintura suavemente y, sin darse cuenta, aspiró el dulce aroma de su cabello -¨¿y por qué me estás evitando?¨- preguntó cerrando los ojos, embriagándose de ella.

Mina se separó de él rápidamente y se volvió a él para mirarle a los ojos -¨temo informarte, que eso no te va a funcionar conmigo¨-fingió una sonrisa.

-¨¿Qué no va a funcionar?¨- preguntó alzando una ceja y acercándose a tomarla por la cintura de nueva cuenta.

-¨Todo esto¨- decía la rubia mientras dejaba que el chico la acercara a él -¨no quieras jugar con fuego, Kou¨- alzó una ceja.

-¨¿Y si me quiero quemar?¨- sonrió seductoramente mientras tomaba suavemente a la rubia por la nuca.

-¨Pues es una lástima¨- dijo la rubia sonriente dejándose llevar de nuevo hasta los labios del chico -¨pero¨- se detuvo solo para dar paso a un suave rose de sus labios y se separó bruscamente de él -¨no será tu día de suerte¨- sonrió -¨cariño¨- terminó de decir, dándose la vuelta.

El platinado sonrió amargamente y se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello, alborotándolo un poco -¨¿así que sigues molesta porque no te correspondí?¨- apretó los labios, desviando la mirada.

-¨¿Cómo puedes decir eso?¨- rio suavemente volviéndose a él-¨por favor, Yaten¨- se llevó una mano al pecho -¨eso fue hace mucho tiempo¨- decía mientras se llevaba la otra mano a la cadera -¨además, creí que habías olvidado todo eso¨- sonrió.

-¨¿Estás segura?¨- preguntó serio -¨porque a mí me parece que sigues molesta¨- alzó las cejas -¨no soportas que esté cerca de ti, no puedo tener una pequeña conversación contigo sin que me ataques, todo lo que digo parece molestarte¨- hizo una pausa. Desvió la mirada al techo, y luego volvió a verla a los ojos -¨¿entonces dime de qué se trata esto?¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨Claro que no, no estoy molesta. Yo solo…¨- decía.

-¨Eres terrible mintiendo¨- le interrumpió acercándose un poco a ella -¨¿Qué es todo esto, Minako?¨- insistió.

-¨No sé qué quieres que te diga, Yaten¨- dijo la rubia un poco molesta.

-¨La verdad¨- dijo el platinado alzando las cejas.

-¨¿La verdad?¨- preguntó cruzándose de brazos -¨la verdad, es que me sorprende que sigas con esto cuando ya no tiene importancia¨- fingió una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.

-¨Espera¨- pidió el chico siguiéndole -¨solo dime una cosa y prometo dejarte en paz para siempre¨- terminó de decir.

Mina se detuvo al escuchar aquella promesa. Apretó los labios y se volvió a él indecisa -¨¿qué quieres que te diga?¨- preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

El platinado la tomó suavemente por la cintura y la atrajo a él en un rápido movimiento -¨sí ésto no te hace sentir nada¨- terminó de decir mientras volvía a posar sus labios sobre los de ella. La estrechó con fuerza, rodeando su cintura mientras su otro brazo subía por su espalda, acariciando su piel por encima de la tela del vestido. Se detuvo al llegar a su nuca y la tomó con fuerza para acercarla aún más a él y, así, intensificar más aquel beso lleno de deseo. Mina a su vez, se dejaba llevar y correspondía aquel beso con la misma intensidad, llenándose de una mezcla de emociones. Apretó su cuerpo más al suyo y la llevó hasta la pared. Comenzaba a faltarle el aire, pero eso no tenía importancia en ese momento. Acorraló a la chica con su cuerpo, mientras se separaba de sus labios y besaba su cuello, acariciando su cadera. Separó sus labios de la dulce piel de la rubia y se encontró de nuevo con sus labios. Aquellos labios llenos de ansias, esperando ser devorados por completo.

Mina sentía que había olvidado cómo respirar, pero su cuerpo se negaba a funcionar en ese momento. Un millón de sentimientos le recorrían y otro más le inundaba con cada suave y sediento roce de sus labios y aquel excitante juego en el que se enredaban sus lenguas. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y el lugar, subió las manos suavemente por el pecho del chico hasta llegar a su cuello. Lo atrajo más a ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo se movía hacía él ansioso de tenerle más cerca. Más, de pronto, todo sentimiento se vio frustrado y obligado a callar.

-¨Bien¨- dijo el chico respirando con dificultad -¨no hace falta que digas nada¨- sonrió mientras sentía como su pecho se levantaba con fuerza, pretendiendo recuperar el aliento.

La rubia tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando respirar y regresar a la normalidad. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Eso no había estado bien. No. Nada bien. Pero qué bien se había sentido al hacerlo. Miraba al chico a los ojos, intentando descifrar aquella misteriosa mirada -¨¿qué?¨- preguntó en una voz casi inaudible.

El platinado negó suavemente con la cabeza sin despegar sus ojos de los de la chica. Sonrió acomodándose la chaqueta -¨que tengas una buena noche¨- terminó de decir mojándose los labios y se dio la vuelta sin decir más, dirigiéndose al pasillo del lado contrario de donde se encontraba su habitación.

Mina se maldecía una y otra vez, volviendo a la realidad aún recargada contra la pared. Agradecía que nadie hubiera estado alrededor para presenciar aquel emocionante encuentro. Que lo que había tenido de intenso, lo había tenido de prohibido. Respiró hondo y miró la hora en su reloj. Maldición. Se le hacía tarde. Caminó hasta su habitación, mientras miles de preguntas comenzaban a inundar su mente. Pero todas y cada una de ellas, serían calladas en unas horas. No permitiría que el egoísta de Yaten le arruinara la noche, mucho menos con aquellos estúpidos e increíblemente sexys labios con los que la había besado. ´Claro que no´- dijo para sí.

Dejó sobre la cama aquella pequeña bolsa rosa que Rei le había entregado y fue hasta el closet para tomar un lindo vestido negro del closet y entró al baño. Habían acordado que todas usarían vestidos negros, excepto por la novia. Se quedó mirándose al espejo unos segundos, y salió del baño y tomó la bolsa rosa que momentos antes había ó lo que había en su interior y lo acomodó sobre la cama. ´Debes estar bromeando´- dijo para sí mientras sacaba de la bolsa un lindo liguero de encaje negro, a juego con el resto de la lencería que Rei le había regalado. Sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza. Debía estar completamente loca para considerar usarlo aquella noche, pero quizá se le presentaría la oportunidad de lucirlo. Y de no ser así, al menos se sentiría sexy por una noche. ¨Todo es culpa de Rei¨- pensó en voz alta mientras tomaba las delicadas prendas y las llevaba consigo al baño, para poder cambiarse.

Bajó el cierre del vestido que traía puesto y se quitó la ropa interior para reemplazarla por su nuevo regalo. Se puso ambas piezas, y se puso las medias con delicadeza hasta llegar a la mitad de sus muslos y después asegurarlas con el liguero de encaje. Se miró al espejo sin poder reconocer a la hermosa mujer que veía en el reflejo -´debes estar loca´- sacudió la cabeza y tomó el vestido. Era un vestido negro un poco sencillo, pero muy acorde a la ocasión. Del frente mantenía un escote profundo, pero lo suficiente conservador para poder lucir sus dotes naturales sin parecer vulgar. Y era lo suficientemente largo para esconder que llevaba aquellas medias y el ligero, pero estaba segura que se notaría cuando se sentara. Retocó su maquillaje solo un poco y volvió a ver la hora en su reloj -´Rei debe llegar en cualquier momento´- pensó para sí mientras pintaba sus labios de un suave tono rosado. El teléfono de la habitación comenzó a timbrar y salió del baño para atenderlo.

-¨Dame un segundo¨- dijo antes de terminar la llamada y regresó al baño. Verificó que su cabello estuviera impecable, como siempre, y salió en busca de sus zapatillas altas que había dejado en el closet junto al resto. Se sentó en la cama y aseguró las delgadas correas de las zapatillas alrededor de sus tobillos, y se levantó de la cama. Tomó su pequeña cartera y salió de la habitación, esperando no tener que encontrarse con el innombrable. Sacudió la cabeza mientras presionaba el botón del elevador -´ya suenas como una niña, Mina´- se reprochó mentalmente y subió al elevador.

-¨¡Que linda!¨ - fue lo primero que escuchó al salir del elevador. Era Rei, que parecía más alegre de lo normal. Debía estar emocionada, después de todo ella había organizado la despedida de soltera de Serena.

-¨No tanto como tú¨- dijo Mina acercándose a ella.

Rei vestía de encaje negro, y transparente. Su vestido era aún más atrevido que el de Mina, y tanto que se había preocupado. Pero lucía muy bien, como siempre.

-¨¿Lista para la noche más divertida de tu vida?¨- bromeó indicándole que les esperaban afuera.

-¨Créeme que lo necesito¨ - bromeó la rubia siguiéndole. Al salir se encontraron con una enorme limosina que les esperaba -¨¿es enserio?¨- preguntó mientras un hombre les abría la puerta.

-¨Era lo menos que podía hacer¨- sonrió guiñándole un ojo y ambas subieron.

-¨¡Que emoción!¨- dijo la rubia acomodándose en el asiento y admirando el interior. Los asientos de piel, la iluminación parecía como si estuvieran en una fiesta y al centro copas y una botella de champagne.

-¨Brindaremos cuando estemos todas juntas¨- dijo Rei al notar que Mina había descubierto la botella -¨no todos los días se casa una de mis amigas¨- sonrió alegremente.

El auto emprendió camino y pasaron primero por Ami. Quien lucía diferente de como solía hacerlo, pero manteniendo su porte formal. Había optado por un elegante vestido negro con detalles de pedrería en el cuello y las mangas. Después fue el turno de Lita. La más nerviosa de todas, o al menos eso parecía. Ella optó por un vestido sin mangas, strapless. Corto y con un delicado listón a la cintura, acomodado en forma de moño. La última fue Serena, como era de esperarse. Lucia radiante y sonriente. Vestía de un suave color rosa, que, comparado con el resto, su vestido era el más conservador y lindo de todos. Un sencillo escote, y la espalda descubierta pero con delgados listones que cubrían su espalda y terminaban formándose en un moño, justo a la altura del coxis.

-¨Ahora que estamos todas juntas¨- comenzó a decir una alegre Rei -¨es momento de un brindis¨- tomó la botella de champagne y la abrió con cuidado, mientras Mina le pasaba las copas para repartirarlas.

-¨¿Cómo te sientes, Serena?¨- preguntó Lita con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

-¨Nerviosa, emocionada y feliz¨- respondió llevándose las manos al rostro.

-¨Y no es para menos¨- intervino Ami -¨estás dando un paso muy importante¨- sonrió.

-¨Si, eres muy valiente¨- bromeó Rei entregándole su copa -¨pero de verdad me da mucho gusto por ti¨- sonrió -¨por ustedes, porque no solo es cosa de uno¨- añadió.

-¨No la pongas más nerviosa¨- reprochó en broma Mina.

-¨Bueno, bueno¨- hizo una seña con la mano de que le prestaran atención y se aclaró la garganta -¨porque esta noche sea increíble y prepare a Serena para lo que venga¨- sacó la lengua bromeando -¨chicas, las quiero mucho saben que son lo mejor de mi vida, y de verdad espero que la pasemos bien¨- sonrió mientras levantaba su copa.

-¨Por Serena¨- añadió Mina levantando su copa y el resto les imitó. Continuaron su camino entre risas y conversaciones animadas, hasta que llegaron a un elegante bar. La limosina se detuvo al frente, y el hombre bajó del auto para abrirles la puerta y ayudarles a bajar. Era un grupo de atractivas y sonrientes chicas, inmediatamente atrajeron la atención de algunos de los hombres que llegaban al lugar.

Rei se acercó a la puerta e intercambió algunas palabras con la encargada de la entrada y después les hizo una seña para que se acercaran. Probablemente había hecho alguna reservación o algo por el estilo. Entraron al bar y siguieron a la chica hasta una pequeña sección privada en una esquina. El bar parecía tener un ambiente agradable. Jamás habían estado en un lugar así. Del techo colgaban elegantes y modernos candelabros de cristal emitiendo una tenue y agradable iluminación que se mezclaba con los distintos tonos de tela que adornaba la pared a su alrededor. La sección que les asignaron tenía sillones de piel color rojo con suaves almohadones color naranja claro. Una extraña e interesante combinación. Y unas extrañas mesas blancas justo a los lados, para las bebidas. La chica se retiró y les indicó que las atenderían en unos minutos.

Después de algunos tragos, el lugar parecía cada vez más animado. Alguno que otro chico que se había atrevido a querer invitarles un trago había sido ignorado despiadadamente. No porque así lo hubieran planeado, pero porque estaban pasándola tan bien todas juntas que no tenían tiempo para nadie más.

-¨Extrañaba esto¨- dijo Mina terminando de reír -¨no tienen idea de cuánto me hicieron falta todo este tiempo¨ -sonrió tristemente.

-¨Claro que lo sabemos¨- reprochó Rei -¨te fuiste tan repentinamente, Mina¨- apretó los labios -¨debo admitir que llegue a pensar que quizá no regresarías y te olvidarías de nosotras¨- sacudió la cabeza.

-¨No, eso nunca¨- respondió -¨jamás me olvidaría de mis mejores amigas¨- sonrió.

-¨Pero Rei tiene razón¨- añadió Serena -¨te fuiste tan repentinamente¨.

Mina suspiró sintiéndose culpable -¨lo sé, y lo siento de verdad¨- apretó los labios -¨debí visitarlas y escribir seguido¨- bajó la mirada.

-¨Si, quizá eso debiste hacer¨- dijo la castaña -¨te perdiste de muchas cosas¨- sonrió -¨pero nos da gusto que estés aquí¨.

-¨A mi también¨- dijo Mina -¨y espero regresar para otra boda¨- guiñó un ojo dirigiéndose a Lita.

-¨Mina¨- reprochó Ami -¨no la presiones¨- rió.

-¨Tienes razón¨- dijo Mina llevándose una mano a la barbilla -¨quizá deba hablar con Andrew entonces¨- bromeó.

-¨¡Ni se te ocurra!¨- dijo Lita alarmada, haciéndoles reír. Si bien, ella y Andrew tenían una excelente relación que había durado muchos años, jamás habían considerado el matrimonio. Sí, vivían juntos y actuaban como si estuvieran casados, pero no necesitaban de un papel para formalizar su relación.

-¨Oigan, oigan¨- interrumpió Rei -¨¿Qué tal unos shots?¨- preguntó sonriente.

-¨No, Rei¨- respondió Ami -¨tú sabes que…¨

-¨Ay, olvídate de eso Ami¨- le interrumpió -¨es la despedida de Serena, hay que divertirnos un poco¨- sonrió -¨solo uno¨- fingió cara de puchero.

Ami suspiró -¨está bien¨- respondió no muy convencida, y la chica pidió algunas bebidas al mesero.

Algunas horas y tragos después, las cosas comenzaban a verse un poco borrosas. Pero solo un poco. Y las conversaciones ya no eran tan triviales. Ami discutía sobre su trabajo como doctora, y les contaba algunas experiencias que había tenido en el hospital donde hizo sus prácticas. La cantidad de veces que creyó que caería dormida y el exceso de café que tuvo que tomar para poder funcionar como una persona normal.

Después Lita les contaba como alternaba su vida laboral entre diseñadora de interiores, y la oportunidad que había surgido de abrir su propia pastelería. Algo que habían comenzado entre Andrew y ella. Les contaba de lo increíblemente comprensivo que era ese chico y lo mucho que la apoyaba y motivaba. Había sido idea suya comprar aquel pequeño espacio en la calle 4ta y entre los dos habían comenzado a remodelarlo y acondicionarlo para poder darle un buen uso.

Rei, como ya se había mencionado antes, trabajaba en una agencia de modelaje. Había comenzado como modelo y después le ofrecieron un puesto más importante además de eso. Se encargaba de elegir algunas de las colecciones de ropa con las que trabajarían y a decidir quién y cómo se encargarían de hacer las sesiones fotografías y ediciones de imágenes. En fin, tenía mucho trabajo y cada vez lo amaba más. Era lo que siempre había querido, y lo había conseguido.

Serena había estudiado diseño de interiores junto con Lita. Habían sido inseparables por muchos años. Ella trabajaba con una compañía local que se encargaba de buscar los mejores materiales para decoración de oficinas, casas y demás negocios. Era algo que le salía con naturalidad, tenía buen gusto y era muy buena para combinar colores. En su último trabajo le habían asignado un hotel que estaba buscando remodelar sus habitaciones y le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a un acuerdo con los dueños, que no tenían ni idea de lo que querían. Les presentó distintas opciones y no quedaban conforme con nada, hasta que por fin dio con la idea que tenían en mente. En su trabajo quedaron sorprendidos con lo bien que lo había hecho, y esperaba que quizá en un futuro no muy lejano la promovieran en su puesto.

Por su parte, Mina había sido la que había sorprendido a todos. No solo porque dejó Tokio repentinamente, sino por su elección de carrera. Su tío había recibido una oferta de trabajo en Estados Unidos y Mina se había mudado con ellos. Estudió una licenciatura en una importante universidad en Nueva York y comenzó a trabajar como asistente en una prestigiosa firma de abogados de la ciudad. Al principio solo se encargaba del café y responder los teléfonos, pero lentamente la fueron promoviendo hasta que, después de algunos años y mucho esfuerzo, por fin le dieron la oportunidad de tomar un caso y representar a uno de los clientes en la custodia por sus hijos. Había sido un caso muy emotivo, una familia con muchos problemas y abusos domésticos, pero había terminado todo a favor de su cliente y a beneficio de los niños involucrados. Desde ahí, le tuvieron un poco más de confianza en la firma y le asignaron algunos casos más, de los que ganó todos. Ahora, disfrutaba de su propia oficina y de un mejor trato de sus colegas que no la veían más como la chica del café.

-¨¿Y Seiya qué hace?¨- preguntó Mina cuando terminaron de ponerse al corriente.

-¨Seiya estudió Arquitectura¨- dijo Serena sonriente -¨de hecho estaba involucrado con los planes de remodelación del hotel que me asignaron y desde ahí empezamos a tener más contacto y¨- se encogió de hombros -¨de ahí salió todo¨- sonrió sonrojándose un poco.

-¨Todo este tiempo creí que había estudiado Ingeniería¨- dijo Lita sin pensar.

-¨No, ese fue Darien¨- respondió Serena en una amarga voz baja.

-¨Lo siento¨- se disculpó la castaña -¨no fue mi intención¨- se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¨Descuida¨- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¨Serena¨- llamó Mina -¨¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?¨- fingió una sonrisa.

La chica guardó silencio y suspiró tristemente -¨creo saber por dónde va esto¨- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¨No tienes que responderlo, pero¨- tragó saliva -¨¿pasó algo entre Darien y tú?¨- preguntó tímidamente.

-¨¿Creen que Seiya no es bueno para mí?¨- preguntó Serena sin levantar la mirada.

-¨No es eso Serena¨- interrumpió Rei -¨sí Seiya te hace feliz, solo eso basta para que sea bueno para tí¨- sonrió.

-¨No necesitas que alguien te lo diga¨- añadió Ami -¨además, se nota que los dos están muy felices juntos¨- sonrió.

Serena se sintió un poco más aliviada y levantó la mirada -¨la verdad es que¨- sonrió -¨desde que estoy con Seiya, por fin me siento plena y feliz¨- terminó de decir.

-¨Y eso es lo que importa¨- dijo Lita alegremente.

Serena sonrió mirándoles y dudando de sí unos instantes -¨gracias¨- hizo una pausa -¨¿de verdad quieren saber qué pasó con Darien?¨- preguntó con una mirada llena de dolor.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció ese encuentro entre Mina y Yaten?  
¿Qué pasó entre Serena y Darien? ¿Fue tan malo como para terminar su linda relación?  
Próximo capítulo responderá esta y otras preguntas. Que igual, si tienen alguna otra duda... pueden decirmelo en un review y con gusto lo tomaré en cuenta para el siguiente capítulo. Gracias :)

- **sheblunar**:Hahah si, intenté hacer esa escena un poco graciosa pero horrible para la pobre de Mina.

- **tudulceesperanza: **Muchas gracias :) Yo también amo esta pareja, creo que son muy lindos. Es una lástima que no ocurriera nada entre ellos.  
Bueno, en cuanto a tu pregunta... Taiki no esta de acuerdo en la relación de Seiya y Serena, porque él esperaba algo mejor para sus hermanos. Es como la figura paterna (auto-proclamado) en la familia y siente que debe decidir por ellos lo que es mejor y así. Espero que esto haya contestado tu duda, sino prometo incluir un poco más al respecto en los siguientes capítulos.

- **GoddessOfVenus: **Pues bueno, en el fic mencioné que Yaten no le correspondió a Mina en un pasado... pero veré la forma de incluir un poco más sobre esto en el siguiente capítulo.

- **ShelydeKou: **Hola, bien no puedo responder aún a tu primer pregunta, pero lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo. Tu siguiente pregunta, tampoco la puedo contestar aún. Solo puedo decir que, como mencioné en el fic, Yaten no le correspondió a Mina y bueno, es eso lo que traen entre ellos. Y no, Rei y Yaten no tuvieron nada, pero Rei se molestó con él por lo de Minako.  
Y sobre Taiki, estás en lo correcto. No está muy de acuerdo con ello, pero no le queda más remedio que apoyar a Seiya en su decisión.  
Gracias por tu paciencia, espero al menos haber aclarado alguna de tus dudas.


	5. V ¿Y si te lo demuestro?

_¡Hola!_

_Estoy de vuelta y con un capítulo muy largo (17 páginas de word), que espero que ayude un poco más a responder algunas de sus dudas._  
_Hice lo mejor que pude para incluir las respuestas a algunas cosas, pero si aún queda alguna duda... por favor cuéntenselo al botón de los reviews._

* * *

V. ¿Y si te lo demuestro?

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, buscando las palabras adecuadas para comenzar a contarles lo que había ocurrido..

-¨Bueno¨- hizo una pausa y volteó a verles -¨pues Darien y yo tuvimos una relación muy sólida por muchos años, hasta llegué a creer que podíamos llevarla a algo más¨- sonrió melancólicamente -¨rentamos un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad y nos mudamos juntos, la pasábamos muy bien¨- bajó la mirada -¨él se enfocaba en su carrera y yo acababa de conseguir un empleo con la compañía con la que estoy actualmente¨- se encogió de hombros -¨todo marchaba perfecto, jamás tuvimos algún problema. Era muy complaciente, y siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme feliz¨- sacudió la cabeza -¨creo que era muy ingenua¨- levantó la mirada -¨de repente empezó a mostrarse un poco distante, y culpaba al trabajo por hacerle llegar tarde todas las noches y yo moría de preocupación de que algo le ocurriera¨- apretó los labios.

-¨¿Se veía con alguien en la oficina?¨- preguntó Rei abriendo los ojos muy grande.

Serena negó con la cabeza -¨no sé de dónde, pero un día salí temprano del trabajo y creí que le sorprendería con una linda cena y quizá recuperar su atención¨- rodó los ojos -¨hasta compré su comida favorita en un lugar que estaba cerca del departamento, y cuándo entré¨- hizo una pausa y dejó un suspiro escaparse de sus labios -¨yo fui la que se sorprendió¨.

-¨¿Estaba con alguien?¨- preguntó la castaña sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, para sorpresa de todas -¨¿y saben qué me dijo el muy cínico?¨- preguntó -¨llegaste temprano¨- resopló rodando los ojos -¨cómo si fuera culpa mía haberles encontrado así en MI cama¨- terminó de decir dando un gran trago a su martini.

-¨No puedo creerlo¨- dijo Mina horrorizada -¨¿cómo fue capaz de hacerte eso?¨- preguntó molesta.

-¨Lo mataré si lo vuelvo a ver¨- dijo Rei molesta -¨¿por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?¨- preguntó.

-¨Porque sabía que reaccionarían así¨- dijo Serena -¨no tiene caso darle importancia, las cosas no fueron como esperaba y si, Darien fue un imbécil pero¨- hizo una pausa -¨me enteré que perdió su empleo por culpa de esa fulana¨- fingió una sonrisa.

-¨Serena, no es bueno que te regocijes en algo malo¨- reprochó Ami suavemente -¨pero en este caso, creo que se lo merece¨- se llevó una mano a la boca -¨aunque no debería decir eso¨- añadió.

-¨Pero es la verdad¨- intervino Lita -¨es el karma cobrándole todo el daño que le hizo a Serena¨.

-¨Supongo que si¨- dijo Serena encogiéndose de hombros -¨pero no de ser por eso, no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo grandioso que es Seiya¨- sonrió -¨¿saben? Después de lo que pasó con Darien y nos reencontramos, siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí. No creí que fuera a funcionar, pero me dejó bien en claro que su vida en Three Lights ya había quedado atrás¨.

Mina y Rei voltearon a verse e hicieron una mueca sin que nadie se diera cuenta y prefirieron no decir nada, y continuar llevando la fiesta en paz. Pidieron otra ronda de bebidas y fueron a la pista a bailar y pasarla bien, antes de que empezaran a retirarse algunas de las chicas. Ami fue la primera en irse, no le gustaba mucho salir y había estado gran parte de la noche con ellas. Al poco tiempo fue Lita quien tuvo que irse y Serena empezó a sentirse un poco mareada, por lo que optó por pedirle a Lita que la llevara a su casa. Solo quedaban Mina y Rei, que sorprendentemente tenían bastante energía después de haber bailado por casi 2 horas. Se despidieron y ellas regresaron al área privada que les habían asignado cuando recién llegaron al lugar.

-¨Que mal lo que paso con Darien, ¿no?¨- preguntó Mina mientras se sentaban en uno de los sillones rojos.

-¨Si, desgraciado sin vergüenza¨- respondió Rei molesta -¨pobre Serena, siento que haya pasado por esto sin decirnos nada¨- apretó los labios.

-¨Ah, pero descuida¨- se acercó a ella -¨el caballero Kou estuvo ahí para rescatarla¨- bromeó.

-¨Ni empieces¨- rodó los ojos -¨que sacrificio debió ser para él¨- sacudió la cabeza -¨su amada Serena indefensa y herida¨- fingió una sonrisa.

-¨No seas tan dura con él¨- rio Mina -¨además, mira lo feliz que se ve Serena¨- sonrió -¨a pesar de nuestras diferencias, Seiya no es tan malo¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨Solo lo dices por Yaten¨- rodó los ojos.

Mina sintió que se le revolvía el estómago solo de escuchar su nombre. Había olvidado aquel intenso encuentro en el elevador hacía algunas horas. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y, sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¨¿Algo que tengas que decirme?¨- preguntó Rei alzando una ceja al notar aquel cambio brusco en su amiga.

La rubia negó con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios -¨no me lo creerías¨- rodó los ojos.

-¨Y creo que no me va a gustar lo que sea que tengas que decir¨- dijo acusadoramente -¨pero antes, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a otra parte más divertida?¨- le guiñó un ojo -¨además, no querrás desperdiciar el regalo que te di¨- sonrió.

Mina sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco y sonrió divertida -¨¿qué tienes en mente?¨- preguntó.

-¨Nada¨- se encogió de hombros -¨pero quizá encontremos algo interesante esta noche¨- sonrió segura de sí misma y se levantó del asiento.

-¨No me gusta cómo suena eso¨- dijo Mina levantándose del sillón y mirándole con desconfianza.

Se dirigieron a la entrada y pidieron un taxi. El servicio de la limosina solo había sido para que las llevaran, deberían encontrar su propio modo para regresar. Pero eso no sería problema alguno. Esperaron unos minutos, mientras conversaban con unos chicos que acababan de llegar e intentaban convencerlas de que se quedaran un poco más y tomaran un trago con ellos.

-¨De verdad lo siento, chicos¨- decía Rei -¨pero tenemos que irnos¨- hizo una seña con la mano para despedirse y se dio la vuelta cuando llegó su taxi.

-¨¿Qué fue eso?¨- preguntó Mina subiendo al taxi junto con la chica -¨creí que habías dicho que encontraríamos algo interesante¨- apretó los labios, cerrando la puerta del auto y mirando tras la ventana al apuesto chico con el que conversaba momentos antes.

-¨Y lo haremos, pero no me dieron confianza esos tipos¨- se encogió de hombros poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad. Preguntó al conductor sobre algún otro lugar al que pudieran. Les sugirió dos lugares distintos y se decidieron por la segunda opción.

-¨Muchas gracias¨- dijo Rei pagándole al conductor y bajando del taxi. Entraron a un bar que parecía estar un poco lleno para ser más de las 2 de la mañana. Pero la música sonaba increíblemente bien, así que debía ser una noche divertida -¨vamos¨- sonrió y tomó a Mina del brazo.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un grupo de amigos tomaba un trago en el bar de un hotel…

-¨No entiendo porque tienes que decirlo de ese modo¨- reprochó molesto el oji-azul.

-¨Basta¨- intervino el platinado.

-¨No¨- bufó el oji-azul -¨ya estoy cansado de tus desplantes, Taiki¨- dijo levantándose de su asiento -¨no me importa lo que pienses, no vas a encontrar la manera de hacerme cambiar de opinión¨.

-¨No estoy tratando de hacerte cambiar de opinión¨- dijo bruscamente el castaño -¨¿quieres sentarte de una buena vez?¨- señaló la silla frente a él -¨estamos teniendo una conversación¨- alzó una ceja.

El oji-azul volvió a tomar su asiento apretando los labios -¨me gustaría que dejaras de expresarte así de ella¨- se cruzó de brazos.

-¨No pienso disculparme por expresar mi manera de ver las cosas¨- dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

-¨Vamos, Taiki¨- dijo el platinado cruzando una pierna sobre la otra -¨tienes que dejar de ser tan crítico¨- alzó una ceja -¨deberías estar feliz de que alguien más va a tener que soportar al idiota de Seiya¨.

-¨Mejor no me ayudes¨- resopló el oji-azul.

El castaño se pasó una mano por el cabello -¨si, ya lo sé¨- dijo cerrando los ojos -¨pero hubiera preferido que eligieras a alguien más¨- hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos -¨a tu altura¨- dijo con un tono de desaprobación.

-¨Te recuerdo que los días en Three Lights ya acabaron¨- alzó las cejas -¨tengo 26 años, creo ser lo suficiente maduro para poder elegir con quien hacer mi vida¨- se encogió de hombros con molestia -¨no hace falta que me des un sermón sobre cómo estoy desperdiciando mi vida¨.

-¨Al menos ahora te das cuenta de ello¨- respondió secamente el castaño.

-¨Ya me hartaste, Taiki¨- dijo el oji-azul levantándose de su asiento -¨no pienso seguir con esto, si quieres apoyarme y estar en la boda adelante¨- bufó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios -¨y pensar que le pedí a Serena que te acomodara con Ami en la boda¨- sacudió la cabeza -¨quizá tienes razón y soy un idiota¨- terminó de decir y se alejó de la mesa.

-¨Me voy a la habitación¨- dijo Taiki molesto levantándose de su asiento y arrojando sobre la mesa un billete para pagar por su bebida.

El platinado se volteó al castaño de ojos verdes que había permanecido en silencio, disfrutando de su cigarrillo -¨disculpa que hayas tenido que presenciar eso¨- se encogió de hombros -¨ya sabes cómo es Taiki¨.

-¨Si¨- dijo el chico apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba al centro de la mesa -¨sigue pensando que debe actuar como su padre, ¿no?¨- preguntó exhalando el humo del tabaco.

-¨Algo por el estilo¨- suspiró -¨a él le afectó más perder a mis padres¨- apretó los labios -¨pero eso no le da derecho a querer decidir sobre nuestras vidas¨- se quejó.

-¨¿Cómo dejar el grupo?¨- bromeó el chico.

-¨Oye¨- rió el platinado -¨quiero que sepas que la pasábamos muy bien en esos tiempos¨- alzó las cejas -¨pero fue lo mejor¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨¿Puedo preguntarte algo?¨- dijo el castaño recargándose en el respaldo de la incómoda silla.

-¨Claro, ¿de qué se trata?¨- preguntó el platinado dando un trago a su brandy.

-¨¿Todo ese asunto con esa tal Ami…?¨- hizo una pausa -¨disculpa, apenas conozco a las amigas de Serena¨- se encogió de hombros -¨y definitivo que no sabía que tu hermano gruñón pudiese interesarse en alguien¨- sonrió.

Yaten rio al escucharle decir aquello -¨es una vieja historia¨- dejó el vaso sobre la mesa -¨cuando estábamos en el colegio, parecía que Taiki la admiraba o algo¨- se encogió de hombros -¨siempre decía que era muy inteligente y muy linda, pero fue todo¨- hizo una pausa -¨creo que lo sigue pensando, no sé porque nunca quiso intentar nada con ella¨- rodó los ojos.

-¨¿Entonces ustedes tienen historia con las amigas de Sere?¨- preguntó más interesado.

-¨Pues¨- apretó los labios -¨historia, historia¨- hizo una pausa -¨no le llamaría así. Fuimos juntos al colegio cuando estábamos en Three Lights y, claro, todas morían por estar con nosotros¨- se encogió de hombros -¨Seiya siempre procuró a Serena, y sus amigas aprovecharon de la oportunidad y se acercaron a Taiki y a mí¨- sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

-¨Debieron sufrir tanto¨- bromeó el castaño rodando los ojos -¨están muy lindas todas sus amigas, ¿de verdad no tuviste nada con ninguna de ellas?¨- insistió.

Yaten se incomodó un poco y lo primero que vino a su mente fue Mina, -¨no¨- dijo secamente.

-¨Discúlpame, amigo¨- dijo el castaño tomándole del hombro -¨pero creo que eres un idiota¨- sonrió.

-¨¿Por qué lo dices?¨- preguntó serio.

-¨¿En verdad lo preguntas?¨- dijo el chico sorprendido -¨¿acaso no las has visto?¨- rodó los ojos -¨si una de ellas me lo pide, me tiro al piso para que me use de tapete¨- bromeó, con un poco de verdad en sus palabras.

-¨Estás exagerando¨- arrugó las cejas -¨creo que te está haciendo daño el brandy, ni una copa más¨- sacudió la cabeza.

-¨No lo entiendes¨- dijo el castaño -¨no me malinterpretes, pero imagino que has conocido a tantas mujeres que quizá¨- hizo una pausa al mirar la cara de molestia del chico a su lado -¨no lo sé, puede que no puedas apreciar a una buena chica después de tanto tiempo¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨No, tienes razón. No entiendo lo que quieres decir¨- dijo el platinado en una mezcla entre confusión y molestia.

El castaño rio nerviosamente -¨olvídalo¨ - rodó los ojos -¨creo que me ha hecho daño estar cerca de ellas por tanto tiempo, y a la vez tan lejos¨- sacudió la cabeza.

-¨Creo que ya entiendo¨- alzó una ceja -¨¿quieres ir a otra parte?¨- hizo una pausa al ver la cara de confusión del castaño -¨te mostraré lo fácil que es encontrar a una buena chica¨- sonrió.

-¨¿Me vas a mostrar?¨- bromeó -¨de acuerdo, maestro¨.

Ambos dejaron un billete sobre la mesa y se levantaron para salir del lugar. Joseph vivía cerca de Tokio y había llegado en su auto, así que se ofreció a conducir para que no tuvieran que pagar un taxi. Subieron a su deportivo de lujo y se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad.

-¨¿Algún lugar en especial?¨- preguntó el castaño encendiendo el auto.

-¨Tengo años que dejé la ciudad¨- dijo el platinado encogiéndose de hombros.

El castaño se quedó pensativo por unos instantes -¨creo que ya sé a dónde¨- volteo a ver al chico -¨quizá sea tu noche de suerte y encuentres variedad para elegir¨- bromeó.

Condujeron entre las calles de la ciudad, y al poco tiempo llegaron a una extraña zona que parecía estar repleta de bares y centros nocturnos para todo tipo de intereses. Estacionó el auto en un área privada y de paga, se sentía más seguro de que alguien pretendiera cuidarlo a dejar su amado deportivo en plena calle a esas horas.

-¨¿Aquí?¨- preguntó el platinado extrañado al ver la fachada del lugar al que se acercaban.

-¨¿Tiene algo de malo?¨- preguntó el castaño -¨relájate, es un buen lugar¨ - bromeó mientras entraba.

Yaten le siguió, no muy convencido. Era un lugar grande, aunque no lo parecía desde afuera. El inmobiliario era de color blanco y algunas mesas eran color negro, mientras las paredes estaban iluminadas con lámparas de distintos tonos purpuras. Bastante extraño si alguien pidiera su opinión. Un poco minimalista y extraño, pero con buena selección de música. Y chicas.

Sonrió para sí y tomó al castaño del hombro -¨quizá sea TU noche de suerte¨- bromeó mientras distinguía a la distancia a dos lindas chicas que conversaban animadamente al fondo del lugar.

-¨¿Por qué has estado tan callada?¨- preguntó Rei.

-¨Lo siento, solo he estado pensando un poco¨- dijo Mina encogiéndose de hombros.

-¨¿Te estas arrepintiendo? Podemos irnos¨- sonrió.

Mina rio -¨no es eso¨- rodó los ojos -¨es solo que¨- hizo una pausa -¨Yaten y yo estamos en el mismo hotel¨- apretó los labios.

-¨¿Y?¨- preguntó Rei sin pensar, pero luego cayó en cuenta y abrió los ojos bien grandes -¨espera, espera¨- hizo una pausa acomodándose más en el sillón -¨¿cómo lo sabes?¨- parecía confundida.

-¨Me lo he topado en el elevador, y hasta estamos en el mismo piso¨- sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos -¨maldito hotel con 3 pisos¨- rió.

-¨¿Y te ha dicho algo el idiota ese?¨- preguntó interesada.

Mina se quedó en silencio. Había hecho más que decirle algo, pero no sabía sí debía contárselo a Rei. Sobre todo después de ese comentario.

-¨Disculpa¨- interrumpió un atractivo rubio acercándose a ellas -¨perdonen que las moleste, solo quería decirte que me parece que eres muy linda¨- se dirigió a Mina -¨¿puedo invitarte algo?¨- preguntó con una agradable sonrisa.

-¨Ah¨- dijo la rubia extrañada -¨no gracias, ya estoy tomando algo¨.

-¨Pero ya que termines con ese, ¿o prefieres bailar?¨- insistió.

-¨Lo siento, quizá más tarde¨- fingió una sonrisa.

-¨De acuerdo. Al menos ¿podría saber tu nombre?¨- preguntó el chico con aquella agradable sonrisa y unos brillantes ojos color miel.

-¨Minako¨- respondió incomoda.

-¨Lindo nombre, linda chica¨- alzó una ceja -¨encantado de conocerte¨- sonrió -¨soy Mikel¨.

-¨Ah¨- dijo Mina fingiendo interesarse –¨igualmente¨ - desvió la mirada.

-¨Oye¨- interrumpió Rei viendo la evidente incomodidad de su amiga -¨perdona, no quiero ser grosera pero¨- hizo una pausa llamando la atención del rubio -¨estamos teniendo una conversación un poco privada, ¿podrías regresar en un momento, por favor?¨- pidió de la manera más tranquila posible.

-¨Claro, entiendo¨- asintió con la cabeza -¨disculpen¨- sonrió de nuevo -¨un baile más tarde, Minako¨- le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Rei estalló en carcajadas en cuanto el chico desapareció -¨lo siento, lo siento¨.

-¨No es gracioso¨- dijo la rubia apretando los labios.

-¨Para mí lo fue¨- se encogió de hombros -¨olvídalo, ¿quieres?¨ - rodó los ojos -¨además, ese tipo está completamente fuera de la idea que tenía de que hicieras que esta noche fuera interesante¨- rio.

-¨¿Así que tienes un plan?¨- preguntó acusadoramente.

-¨No del todo¨- sonrió inocentemente -¨solo tengo un perfil en mente, y al menos tiene que parecérsele, no gastes tu valioso tiempo con alguien así¨- movió una mano arriba y abajo como para no darle importancia.

-¨Eres terrible, Rei¨- sacudió la cabeza.

-¨Y por eso me amas¨- sonrió triunfante -¨no lo niegues, soy tu mejor amiga¨- la señaló amenazante.

-¨Eso no cambia las cosas¨- dijo Mina cruzándose de brazos.

-¨No me importa¨- sonrió de nueva cuenta -¨ahora, ¿dónde está el mesero? Necesitamos otra copa¨.

-¨¿De verdad lo crees?¨- preguntó preocupada, pues habían bebido gran parte de la noche y temía perder el poco juicio que le quedaba.

-¨¿De qué otro modo encontraré a alguien que cumpla con los requisitos de mi lista de esta noche?¨- bromeó llamando la atención del mesero. Ordenó dos cosmos más.

-¨Hola de nuevo¨- dijo el rubio acercándose a ellas de nueva cuenta al cabo de unos minutos -¨creí que habías dicho que no querías otra bebida¨- alzó las cejas.

-¨Ah, si¨- respondió Mina -¨pero cambié de opinión, lo siento¨- fingió una sonrisa.

-¨¿Estás evitándome?¨- preguntó extrañado.

-¨¿Qué?¨- preguntó Mina arrugando las cejas.

-¨Oye, chico¨- intervino Rei -¨relájate, ¿quieres?¨.

-¨No pasa nada¨- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa -¨pero tu amiga es muy cerrada¨- sacudió la cabeza.

-¨¿Cerrada?¨- preguntó Rei extrañada.

-¨Si, viene con mala vibra alejando a todos lo que se le acercan¨- apretó los labios -¨ayúdala¨- dirigió la mirada a Rei -¨que salga de su zona de confort¨- terminó de decir y se dio la vuelta y regresó a su mesa.

Mina abrió los ojos bien grande sin comprender qué había ocurrido -¨¿que me ayudes?¨- fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Rei volvió a estallar en carcajadas -¨sal de tu zona de confort¨- asintió con la cabeza imitando al chico -¨hasta un extraño te lo dice¨- sonrió -¨¿lo ves? Es una señal, empieza a pensar en tu víctima de la noche¨- le guiñó un ojo.

-¨¿Victima?¨- preguntó confundida.

-¨Con eso que traes puesto, creo que matarás a alguien de un infarto¨- bromeó -¨pero necesito ir al baño, ahora vuelvo¨- se disculpó.

-¨No, no me dejes¨- pidió.

-¨¿Y qué quieres?¨- preguntó -¨necesito ir urgentemente¨- sacudió la cabeza -¨no tardo, lo prometo¨.

Mina apretó los labios, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse sola. Mucho menos con ese posible acosador extraño ahí cerca. Dio un trago a su copa y sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando se percató que alguien se acercaba a su mesa.

-¨¿Ahora si podemos bailar?¨- preguntó el rubio con su agradablemente incomoda sonrisa.

-¨Solo estoy esperando a mi amiga¨- fingió una sonrisa.

-¨Pero regresará, anda¨- dijo el chico tomándola del brazo y jalándola un poco.

-¨No, no quiero bailar¨- dijo molesta.

-¨Me dijiste que esperara, y ya esperé suficiente¨- la jaló un poco más violento haciendo que se levantara de su asiento.

-¨Disculpa, Mikel¨- se soltó de él -¨pero en verdad no quiero bailar contigo¨- le dijo molesta.

El rubio apretó los dientes y la tomó del brazo con más fuerza.

-¨Te ha dicho que no quiere bailar contigo¨- dijo una voz detrás de la rubia, tomándole del hombre con imponente fuerza.

-¨No te metas en esto¨- reprochó el rubio.

-¨Disculpa la tardanza, cariño¨- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica que se sorprendió de verle ahí y le siguió el juego.

-¨Hola, cariño¨- fingió una sonrisa -¨creí que no vendrías¨.

El rubio la soltó de mala gana mientras fulminaba con la mirada al recién llegado -¨¿cariño?¨- preguntó molesto.

-¨¿Tienes algún problema con eso?¨- preguntó tomando a la chica por la cintura y acercándola a él.

Mikel gruñó y se alejó de mala gana.

-¨Gracias¨- dijo la rubia en voz baja pegándose a su pecho, y aspirando su agradable aroma varonil.

-¨¿Estás bien?¨- preguntó rodeándola con sus brazos y mirándola a los ojos.

Mina asintió con la cabeza. Su corazón dio un vuelco y latió más aprisa -¨¿qué haces aquí?¨- preguntó con dificultad.

-¨Salvándote de ese idiota¨- hizo una pausa -¨cariño¨- alzó una ceja.

-¨Ah, mi héroe¨- bromeó sintiendo que se sonrojaba un poco.

-¨Ahora sabes mi secreto¨- sonrió.

-¨¿He descubierto tu verdadera identidad?¨- preguntó sorprendida.

-¨Algo por el estilo¨- asintió con la cabeza, acercando a la chica más a su cuerpo -¨¿estás sola?¨- preguntó fingiendo no haberla visto desde que llegó.

-¨No, estaba esperando a Rei¨- dijo cayendo en cuenta de la proximidad entre ellos y se separó bruscamente de su pecho solo un poco y giró la cabeza en dirección a donde Rei había desaparecido. Pero parecía haberse distraído en su camino de regreso, pues conversaba animadamente con alguien en otra mesa a la distancia.

-¨¿Te molesta si me uno a ustedes?¨- preguntó.

-¨Ah¨- hizo una pausa mirándole a los ojos -¨no, adelante¨- asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza.

-¨Joe viene conmigo¨.

-¨¿Joe?¨- arrugó las cejas.

-¨Joseph¨- dijo Yaten intentando no reír -¨amigo de Seiya, castaño, ojos verdes, otro de los padrinos¨- alzó las cejas.

Mina sintió que se sonrojaba de nueva cuenta al ver al chico acercarse -¨claro, disculpa¨- rodó los ojos. Aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa de haberle salvado de aquella manera.

-¨Que mala memoria¨- dijo el platinado con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¨Mira quien habla¨- alzó una ceja ignorando por completo lo bien que se sentía al seguir en sus fuertes brazos.

-¨No tengo cómo defenderme¨.

-¨Sería mejor que ni lo intentaras¨- advirtió.

-¨¿Ah si?¨- preguntó el platinado en una excitante voz rasposa.

-¨Si¨- respondió la rubia en un hilo de voz, perdiéndose en sus hechizantes ojos verdes.

-¨¿Y por qué es eso?¨ - preguntó acercándose a su rostro.

Le costaba cada vez más continuar respirando, -¨te recuerdo que soy abogada¨- tragó saliva -¨soy muy buena en lo que hago¨- se mojó los labios sin pensar.

-¨Y supongo que serás una abogada maravillosa¨- continuó acercándose a su rostro.

-¨No¨- dijo Mina con dificultad -¨a mí no me gusta presumir¨.

-¨Pero sí eres muy buena en lo que haces¨- terminó de decir el platinado antes de rosar sus labios.

Mina cerró los ojos por inercia. Dejó aquel suave rose acariciar sus labios y guiarle al camino de la perdición. Era demasiado tarde para pedirle a su cuerpo que reaccionara. Fue solo un pequeño y rápido beso, pero fue suficiente para hacerle perder la razón.

Yaten se separó de ella bruscamente. No sabía muy bien porque lo había hecho, pero se sintió terriblemente atraído a sus labios. Como mosca a la miel. Sonrió mirando aquellos brillantes ojos azules sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¨Rei no debe tardar en regresar¨- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-¨¿Nos sentamos entonces?¨- preguntó señalando la mesa que estaba a su lado.

-¨Ah¨- hizo una pausa -¨si¨ - dijo Mina sentándose en el sillón.

Yaten se volvió hacia atrás e hizo una seña a su compañero para que se les acercara. Y después se sentó en una silla del lado contrario de ella.

-¨Hola¨- dijo el castaño acercándose con una sonrisa.

-¨Hola, Joseph¨- dijo Mina

-¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨- hizo una pausa sentándose frente a ella -¨vimos a aquel tipo y Yaten saltó para detenerlo¨.

-¨Ah, si¨- asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose extrañamente incomoda ante aquel comentario.

-¨Te dejo sola un segundo y mira nada más¨- reprochó Rei acercándose a la mesa y llevándose las manos a la cadera.

-¨Pues no debiste dejarme sola¨- dijo Mina entre dientes dirigiéndole una mirada desaprobatoria a su amiga.

-¨Hola Rei, gusto en verte¨- dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba parada a su lado.

-¨Hola¨- sonrió la chica volviéndose a él, y algo extraño apareció en sus ojos. Mina notó un cambio en su lenguaje corporal. Parecía más relajada, más…. ¿interesada?

Mina dirigió su mirada a Yaten y le hizo una seña con los ojos de que se levantara del asiento junto al castaño -¨Yaten y Joe nos van a acompañar, espero no te moleste¨- sonrió.

-¨Para nada¨- sonrió la chica mordiéndose el labio sutilmente y dirigiéndole una mirada sugerente al castaño.

-¨Iré a pedir algo, ¿quieren que les traiga algo?¨- preguntó sin terminar de comprender porque Mina había hecho aquello, pero siguiéndole el juego.

-¨Lo que gustes¨- sonrió Rei sentándose al lado del castaño después de que el platinado se levantara del asiento, dejando de prestarle atención para volver a buscar la mirada del chico.

Mina se encogió de hombros y rodo los ojos mientras Yaten se alejaba de ellos.

-¨¿Y bien Joe?¨- preguntó Rei volviéndose al apuesto castaño -¨¿nos están siguiendo acaso?¨- se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras jugaba con el escote de su vestido.

El chico sonrió siguiendo el trayecto de la mano de la chica a través de su pecho, y levantó la mirada -¨no, solo tuvimos suerte¨- alzó una ceja mirándola a los ojos.

-¨¿Le crees?¨- preguntó volviéndose a la rubia -¨me parece que está mintiendo¨- sacudió la cabeza.

-¨Puede que sea cierto¨- dijo Mina encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía otras cosas en la mente como para esos jueguitos con Rei.

-¨No tengo porque mentirles¨- dijo el castaño.

-¨¿Y porque habría de creerte?¨ - preguntó Rei alzando una ceja y jugando con su cabello.

El castaño se encogió de hombros -¨¿y por qué no?¨- sonrió seductoramente.

Rei se mordió el labio sutilmente de nueva cuenta, intentando pensar en algo más que decir -¨¿y a todo esto que hacen aquí?¨- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¨Pues¨- comenzó a decir -¨nos juntamos a tomar una copa con Seiya y Taiki¨-hizo una pausa -¨las cosas no salieron muy bien¨- se encogió de hombros -¨y Yaten sugirió que saliéramos sin ellos¨.

-¨¿Ocurrió algo?¨- preguntó Mina involucrándose en aquella conversación.

-¨No¨- negó con la cabeza -¨ya saben cómo son esos dos¨- se encogió de hombros -¨siempre pelean por todo¨- sonrió volviendo la mirada hacía la chica a su lado.

-¨Si, eso creo¨- dijo Mina, más para sí porque parecía que salía sobrando en aquella mesa.

-¨¿Y ustedes?¨- preguntó el chico -¨¿qué hacen aquí tan¨- hizo una pausa -¨tan solas?¨.

Rei le sonrió -¨despedida de soltera¨- alzó las cejas.

-¨Ahh¨- dijo el chico interesado -¨¿entonces interrumpimos?¨.

-¨Para nada¨- le dio un suave golpe en el brazo -¨las demás no han querido divertirse, y se han ido¨- se encogió de hombros sin despegar su mirada de la suya.

-¨Pues de lo que se van a perder¨- sonrió seductoramente de nueva cuenta.

Yaten regresó con dos copas de Martini en la mano y las dejó en la mesa para cada una de las chicas. Dirigió una interesante mirada a Mina y se acercó un poco a ella mientras dejaba su copa frente a ella -¨creo que solo querías una excusa para que me sentara a tu lado¨- sonrió y se alejó en dirección a la barra.

-¨Eh¨- llamó su atención Rei -¨¿qué pasa ahí?¨- preguntó acusadoramente -¨¿secretitos en la mesa?¨- alzó una ceja.

-¨¿Entonces si hubo algo entre ustedes?¨- preguntó el castaño sin pensar.

-¨¡¿Acaso te ha dicho algo?!¨- preguntó Mina un poco molesta.

-¨No he podido hacer que hable¨- negó con la cabeza.

Mina rio un poco más relajada -¨solo somos amigos¨- sonrió justo cuando Yaten regresaba y le miraba con un poco de ¿decepción?

-¨Creí que ni eso¨- dijo el platinado sentándose a su lado.

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió como si hubiera dicho algo malo -¨no digas eso¨- fingió una sonrisa -¨nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y es todo¨- terminó de decir Mina llevándose su copa a los labios para evitar tener que seguir hablando.

-¨Y justo le preguntaba a Yaten que porque nunca salió con alguna de ustedes¨- el castaño parecía no tener filtro al hablar. El platinado le dirigió una mirada asesina que pareció no importarle.

-¨¿Y te ha dado alguna respuesta?¨- preguntó Rei interesada, recargando sus codos sobre la mesa y alzando una ceja mirando al platinado a los ojos.

-¨Nada que no sepan¨- respondió secamente el platinado, esperando dar por terminada la conversación.

-¨Pues yo creo que es un estúpido¨- confesó el castaño para sorpresa de las chicas -¨si¨- hizo una pausa volviendo la mirada a la chica a su lado -¨si yo tuviera amigas tan lindas como ustedes, estaría buscando la manera de conquistar a una¨- le guiñó un ojo.

-¨Ah¨- dijo Mina acusadoramente -¨¿así que también eres un casanova?¨.

-¨¿También?¨- preguntó el chico riendo y dirigiendo la mirada al poco amigable de Yaten -¨creo que di en el clavo¨- bromeó -¨pero no, yo no soy así¨- sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

-¨¿Y estas insinuando que yo si?¨- preguntó un poco molesto el platinado. Aquello no le estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

-¨Para nada¨- dijo el chico sacudiendo la cabeza -¨solo digo que somos muy diferentes¨- volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la chica a su lado -¨yo si sé apreciar a una chica linda¨- sonrió alzando una ceja.

-¨Te sorprenderías¨- dijo Rei correspondiéndole la mirada -¨pregúntale a Mina¨ - volvió la mirada a la rubia que parecía haberse molestado con aquel comentario.

-¨Si¨- dijo el chico mirando a la rubia -¨tengo que saberlo¨- desvió la mirada ahora hacía el platinado -¨¿qué pasó entre ustedes?¨- preguntó con demasiado interés.

Mina apretó los labios dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su amiga, mientras el platinado se cruzaba de brazos.

-¨Nada¨- respondió Yaten.

La rubia se volvió a él, molesta por aquel tono tan seco que uso al hablar -¨yo te diré lo que pasó¨- apretó los dientes y volvió la mirada al castaño frente a ella -¨tenía 16 años y era una tonta¨- hizo una pausa y vio al platinado de reojo que le veía con atención -¨creía que Yaten era atractivo y le confesé mis sentimientos¨.

El castaño alzó las cejas y miraba a Yaten sin comprender -¨¿y el no sentía lo mismo?¨- preguntó.

Mina negó con la cabeza -¨yo era demasiado ingenua, infantil y escandalosa para él¨- fingió una sonrisa y se volvió al platinado -¨¿no es así?¨- preguntó.

Yaten tenía los ojos cerrados y había permanecido con los brazos cruzados -¨no¨- dijo secamente.

-¨¿Ahora lo niegas?¨- preguntó Rei recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento y cruzándose de brazos.

-¨No¨- dijo el platinado abriendo los ojos -¨si, Mina era un poco molesta pero nunca dije que no sintiera lo mismo¨- apretó los dientes.

La rubia arrugó las cejas y lo veía extrañada. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir?

-¨Ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso¨- dijo el platinado frunciendo el ceño.

-¨Pero esto se pone interesante¨- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa -¨¿Mina?¨- preguntó dirigiendo la mirada hacia la chica.

-¨Mejor no hablemos de eso¨- fingió una sonrisa -¨necesito ir al baño, ahora vuelvo¨- se levantó del asiento y se alejó rápidamente.

Yaten se quedó tenso mirando cómo se alejaba su bella rubia. Aquello había sido fatal, y ¿cómo se le ocurría a Joe hablar de esas cosas? Maldita sea. Dirigió otra mirada asesina al chico que sonreía estúpidamente -¨ahora vuelvo¨- se disculpó levantándose de la mesa.

¿Cómo había ocurrido todo eso? Era una tonta, no debía creer las palabras hirientes de Yaten. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que había llegado a sentir lo mismo? Estaba molesta. Con ella, con Rei, con Yaten. Con el espejo del baño y la llave del agua que la había salpicado. Y el secador de manos eléctrico porque no funcionaba. Nada funcionaba esa noche. Secó sus manos con toallas de papel y las arrojó violentamente al cesto de basura y salió del baño.

-¨Parece que es nuestro destino seguir encontrándonos¨- sonrió el platinado al toparse con ella en el pasillo que llevaba al baño.

-¨Que suerte la tuya¨- fingió una sonrisa y después desvió la mirada.

-¨¿Podemos hablar sobre esto?¨- preguntó nerviosamente.

-¨No hay nada de qué hablar¨- dijo la rubia sin importancia, intentando continuar su camino y alejarse de él.

-¨Por favor, Mina¨- insistió el platinado tomándola suavemente del brazo para impedir que se marchara.

-¨¿Qué es lo que quieres?¨- preguntó molesta.

-¨Que me escuches¨- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Maldita sea, no podía resistirse a sus intensos y claros ojos verdes. Así que, de mala gana, aceptó escucharle.

Yaten la tomó de la mano y la guío hacia afuera del bar, para poder hablar tranquilamente sin tener que alzar la voz a causa del ruido de la música.

-¨¿Y bien?¨- preguntó Mina soltándose de él, y cruzándose de brazos una vez que estaban afuera del bar.

El platinado se pasó una mano por el cabello -¨fui un idiota¨- hizo una pausa -¨aún lo soy¨- masajeo su frente.

-¨¿Es todo?¨- preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja -¨¿estamos aquí solo para que me digas algo que ya sabía?¨.

-¨No sé qué decirte¨- sacudió la cabeza.

Mina rodó los ojos molesta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la entrada del bar.

-¨No, espera¨- le impidió alejarse -¨perdóname¨- pidió.

-¨Es demasiado tarde para eso¨- dijo volviéndose a él.

-¨No lo es¨- respondió el chico seguro de sí.

Mina arrugó las cejas mirándole con confusión -¨¿qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó.

-¨Recuerda que tus ojos son muy expresivos¨.

-¨¿Y eso qué demonios quiere decir, Yaten?¨- preguntó molesta, intentando no reír.

Se quedó serio mirándola fijamente a los ojos -¨sé que me deseas¨- dijo tomándola por la cintura.

Mina sopló -¨eso no quiere decir nada¨- rodó los ojos intentando alejarse de él.

-¨Claro que si¨- intensifico su mirada aún clavada en los ojos de la chica -¨yo también te deseo¨- hizo una pausa, tomándola de la cintura con más fuerza -¨más de lo que creí¨- dijo.

Su respiración volvió a acelerarse y un extraño nudo se formó en su estómago -¨¿y eso qué?¨- preguntó con fingida indiferencia mordiéndose el labio sin darse cuenta.

-¨Eso es todo¨- se encogió de hombros.

-¨¿Qué es lo que esperas que te diga?¨- arrugó las cejas confundida.

El pecho del platinado se levantaba con fuerza con cada respiro que inhalaba -¨la verdad¨- dijo.

Guardó silencio por unos instantes y lo miró fijamente a los ojos -¨te odio¨- dijo con la boca llena de honestidad.

-¨Lo merezco¨- asintió con la cabeza -¨y es bueno que me odies¨- añadió.

-¨No te entiendo Yaten¨- negó con la cabeza -¨¿qué es lo que tramas?¨- preguntó confundida.

-¨Lo mismo que tú¨.

-¨¿Ah si?¨- preguntó Mina alzando las cejas -¨¿y qué estoy tramando?¨.

-¨Pasarla bien en medio de una boda incomoda¨- respondió con bastante honestidad, apretando los labios.

Mina se quedó sin saber qué decir, pues tenían tanta razón aquellas palabras. Tanto, que le incomodaba escucharlas de los labios de alguien más.

-¨Mina¨- dijo Rei acercándose por detrás de ella, interrumpiéndoles.

-¨¿Qué pasa?¨- preguntó confundida, alejándose del platinado.

-¨¿Puedo hablar contigo?¨- preguntó mirándoles con suspicacia.

La rubia asintió y el platinado se alejó de ellas, dándoles espacio para hablar -¨¿ocurre algo?¨ - alzó las cejas.

-¨Dímelo tú¨ - bromeó llevándose las manos a la cadera.

Mina se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. Mas no pudo decir nada y solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¨Tú si que no pierdes el tiempo¨- le guiñó un ojo -¨quería pedirte un favor, pero espero que no te molestes¨- fingió una sonrisa y arrugó las cejas.

-¨Siempre y cuando no pongas mi vida en peligro¨- alzó las manos a la altura de los hombros y luego las dejó caer a sus costados.

Rei sonrió nerviosamente y se mordió el labio inferior -¨¿podrías prestarme la llave de tu habitación y llegar un poco más tarde?¨- preguntó manteniendo aquella sonrisa nerviosa -¨aún no estoy segura, pero quizá… tú sabes¨- se encogió de hombros.

Mina la miró sorprendida. Habían acordado que Rei se quedaría con ella esa noche, pero ahora hasta pedirle prestada su habitación le parecía una locura -¨¿y qué tan tarde?¨- preguntó sintiendo que no le quedaba otra opción.

-¨No mucho, yo te aviso si la necesitaré o no¨- sonrió agradecida.

-¨Me debes una¨- reprochó -¨y dices que yo soy la que no pierdo el tiempo¨- rodó los ojos.

-¨Ni lo digas, también estás muy ocupada¨- golpeó suavemente su brazo -¨después tendremos una conversación muy larga sobre esto ehh¨- terminó de decir y se dio la vuelta.

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras veía a su amiga regresar al interior del bar. Apretó los labios al ver al platinado parado en la entrada del lugar -´¿y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer?´- preguntó para sí. El chico le sonrió desde donde se encontraba. Aquella sonrisa tan encantadora que siempre le había gustado. Parecía que no había nadie más en ese lugar aquella noche. Solo ellos dos.  
Yaten comenzó a acercarse a ella -´no, eso no´- se reprochó mentalmente mientras miles de propuestas indecorosas rondaban su mente después de que Rei le pidiera que llegara más tarde. Y después de todo, su mente le daba opciones. Pues algo debía hacer para entretenerse.

-¨¿Rei y Joe?¨- preguntó el chico alzando una ceja.

-¨¿Estabas escuchando?¨- abrió los ojos bien grande.

El chico rio -¨no, pero lo supuse por la cara de idiota que tenía Joe cuando lo vi¨- sacudió la cabeza.

-¨¿Y por qué te parece gracioso?¨- preguntó confundida.

Yaten se pasó una mano por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos seductoramente -¨tengo mis razones¨- dijo.

-¨Claro¨- dijo cruzándose de brazos -¨Yaten el misterioso¨- sacudió la cabeza -¨jamás lo hubiera imaginado¨- alzó una ceja.

Se mojó los labios y se acercó más a ella -¨nena¨- comenzó a decir en una sexy y ronca voz ¨hay muchas cosas de mi que no te imaginas¨.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y sintió una extraña electricidad pasar por su espalda, como si quisiera hacer que su cuerpo dejara de funcionar -¨oh¨- dijo en un hilo de voz -¨¿cómo qué?¨ -preguntó sin pensar.

El platinado la tomó por la cintura suavemente y la atrajo a él -¨¿en verdad quieres saber, cariño?¨- preguntó alzando una ceja y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

El corazón de Mina latía emocionado y nervioso. Lo que le hacía sentir ese hombre tan solo con palabras. Asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente, sin poder abrir la boca.

-¨¿Y si mejor las descubres?¨- le preguntó rosando sus labios delicadamente.

Abrió un poco los labios, ansiando que la besara de una buena vez. Su respiración, acelerada y entrecortada, era lo único que la obligaba a mantenerse de pie -¨¿y cómo voy a hacer eso … cariño?¨- preguntó arrastrando la última palabra y cerrando los ojos.

-¨Tengo algunas cosas en mente¨- volvió a rosar sus labios arrebatándole un excitante y suave gemido -¨o mejor¨- hizo una pausa mientras su voz se volvía cada vez más gruesa -¨¿Por qué no te lo demuestro?¨- preguntó posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?  
¿Respondí sus dudas o aún quedan otras? No duden en hacermelo saber, cualquier cosa... adelante.  
Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias. Todo es bienvenido y hay libertad de expresión.

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia y espero que siga siendo de su agrado.  
No prometo actualizar pronto porque estoy por empezar exámenes, pero aproveche un ratito que tenía libre para terminar este capítulo y subirlo de una buena vez. Bueno, nos leemos pronto.  
Saludos :)


	6. VI Descubriéndote

_Estoy de vuelta, y les traígo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.  
Antes de que lo lean, solo les informo que está un poquito subido de todo pero hice lo más que pudo para mantenerlo ligero, sin entrar en tantos detalles..._

* * *

VI. Descubriéndote

Subieron al elevador en silencio. Y justo estaban por cerrarse las puertas, cuando volvieron a abrirse de par en par para que subiera otra pareja con ellos. Eran dos chicos bastante bien parecidos, ambos castaños de ojos claros. Y ambos no despegaban sus ojos del platinado que estaba incómodamente recargado sobre la pared del ascensor. Pero a pesar de eso, parecía más bien incomodarse por estar acompañados y tener que mantener sus manos alejadas de la chica que estaba a su lado. Aquella hermosa y sexy rubia con que la pasaría la noche. Estaba seguro que lo lograría, o su nombre no era Yaten Kou. Sonrió de lado mientras la veía de reojo y esperaba ansioso a que el elevador llegara al último piso.

-¨Buenas noches¨- dijo uno de los chicos al salir del elevador.

No pareció darle importancia y se volvió a la chica que le ignoraba y comenzaba a caminar para salir del elevador. Mantuvo su distancia y admiraba su cuerpo por detrás. Su espalda, sus curvas, su delgada cintura y la forma en que su cabello caía…

-¨Espero que no tarden tanto¨- dijo la chica volviéndose a él mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

El platinado alzó una ceja -¨a algunos nos gusta tomarnos nuestro tiempo y hacerlas disfrutarlo¨- bromeó.

-¨No me refería a eso¨- dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos bien grandes y dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

-¨¿Acaso a ti te gustan las cosas rápidas?¨- preguntó interesado.

Sintió que se sonrojo un poco pero le siguió el juego, -¨para nada¨- sonrió y se mordió el labio sutilmente -¨me gusta que se tomen su tiempo¨- se acercó a él.

-¨¿Y qué más?¨- sonrió viendo como solita estaba llegando hasta donde la quería.

Apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza -¨¿para qué quieres saberlo?¨- preguntó deteniéndose justo frente a él.

-¨Para saber qué debo hacer¨- sonrió seductoramente mirándole a los ojos.

Mina se echó a reír divertida -¨suenas muy seguro de ti mismo¨- sacudió la cabeza de nueva cuenta y añadió -¨cariño¨.

-¨Empieza a gustarme que me llames así¨- dijo el chico tomándola por la cintura.

-¨Mmmm¨- se llevó una mano a la barbilla -¨quizá deba dejar de hacerlo, podría darte la impresión de que en verdad me importas¨- se encogió de hombros.

El platinado rio -¨que fría eres¨- alzó una ceja -¨bien dicen que los abogados no saben de esto, y que el amor se cohíbe en los juzgados¨- bromeó.

-¨Te sorprenderías¨- sonrió la rubia alejándose de él.

Se mojó los labios y le impidió que se alejara -¨entonces sorpréndeme¨- dijo en aquella rasposa y excitante voz ronca mientras la acercaba a él, y de pronto la besó.

Aclaró su garganta mientras se separaba bruscamente de él -¨no podrías soportarlo¨- negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta -¨¿cuál es tu habitación?¨- preguntó sin voltear a verle.

-¨Mala selección de palabras, Minako¨- sonrió -¨podrías darme una mala impresión¨.

-¨Ya quisieras¨- bromeó la rubia volviéndose a él.

-¨Si, lo quiero¨- dijo el chico sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta la llave de su habitación -¨es la siguiente¨- dijo señalando hacia una puerta más adelante.

-¨Déjate de esas cosas, por favor¨- rodó los ojos y se detuvo cruzada de brazos frente a la puerta que le habían indicado.

-¨¿Temes pasarla bien?¨- preguntó el platinado deteniéndose frente a ella.

-¨Lo dudo mucho¨- alzó una ceja mientras el chico abría la puerta, y se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-¨¿Por qué mejor no lo averiguas?¨- preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de él y tomándola rápidamente por la cintura para atraerla a él.

Estaban en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero aun así podía ver sus brillantes ojos verdes llenos de deseo. La proximidad de sus cuerpos, la calidez de su tacto y aquellas fuertes caricias en su espalda obligándola a acercarse más a él y el efecto del alcohol comenzaban a hacerle dudar de su juicio. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, y sentía el rápido latido de su corazón.  
Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus labios fueron callados con un suave beso.

Cerró los ojos por instinto, y se dejó llevar por aquel beso tan anhelado. Sus labios se movían al ritmo que le marcaba, y sus manos comenzaron a explorar un poco. Subió hasta su cuello y lo rodeó suavemente y, sin darse cuenta, acercó su cuerpo más a él.

El chico, por su parte, disfrutando de aquella suave caricia dejó a sus manos hacer el trabajo y la tomó delicadamente por la nuca para profundizar más aquel delicioso beso. Con el peso de su cuerpo, la hizo pegar su espalda contra la pared y así, tener un mejor control sobre la situación. Despegó sus labios de los de ella y bajó lentamente recorriendo su cuello, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel.

Sentía aquella electrizante forma en que acariciaba su cadera suavemente a la vez que besaba su cuello, y sin darse cuenta, llevó sus manos hasta el largo y brillante cabello plateado del chico que la aprisionaba contra la pared. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios y un intenso deseo de sentirle más cerca se apoderó de ella. Lo tomó con fuerza del cabello y lo obligó a alejarse de su cuello para hacerle encontrarse con sus labios de nueva cuenta.

La besó como lo había hecho al encontrarla aquella tarde en el elevador. Y como había deseado hacerlo desde que la vio en el bar. Aquel intenso y electrizante beso se hacía cada vez más profundo y excitante, mientras su lengua jugaba incesantemente con la suya, haciéndose cada vez más imposible poder respirar. Siguió acariciando su cadera y bajó sus manos un poco lentamente, mientras la chica insistía en pegar su cuerpo más al suyo. Detuvo su recorrido al llegar a sus muslos, y jugaba suavemente con el encaje de las medias que se moría por arrancarle. Aquello le parecía cada vez más emocionante y esa rubia no dejaba de sorprenderle.  
La tomó con fuerza por los muslos, y levantó suavemente su cuerpo, haciendo que le rodeara con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

-¨¿Qué estás haciendo?¨- preguntó agitada y alarmada, pero sin dejar de besarle y sin querer intentar alejarse de su tacto.

El platinado se limitó a continuar con su labor, y aun teniéndola contra la pared, bajó sus manos hasta su bien formado trasero y comenzó a acariciarlo. Apretando su cuerpo más contra ella, dejándole sentir todas las reacciones de su cuerpo. La alzó en sus brazos con toda su fuerza, para separarla de la pared. Encendió la luz con la mayor torpeza posible y continuó su camino hasta el elegante sillón de la habitación.  
-¨Eres increíble, Minako¨- decía con dificultad y sin querer despegarse de sus labios, mientras la dejaba caer suavemente sobre el sillón y se tumbaba sobre ella.

-¨Y ni te imaginas¨- dijo la rubia seductoramente rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-¨No hace falta¨- comenzó a besar su cuello de nueva cuenta y acariciaba sus pierna por encima de la estorbosa tela de las medias, que le impedía sentir su suave piel y buscó tener un contacto más íntimo entre sus piernas.

Otro suave gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir aquella caricia -¨¿estás seguro que sabes lo que haces?¨- bromeó en una excitante voz.

El platinado se alejó de su cuello y la miró fijamente a los ojos con una fría y seductora mirada -¨me ofende, Srita. Aino¨- dijo con dificultad sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo.

Alzó una ceja -¨¿y cuál es tu plan, Kou?¨- preguntó devolviéndose aquella sugestiva mirada y mordiéndose suavemente el labio.

El chico se separó un poco de ella y negó con la cabeza -¨no tengo un plan¨- admitió.

-¨No puedo creerlo¨- rio sin pensarlo -¨el gran Yaten Kou se ha quedado sin movimientos¨- bromeó mientras extendía sus brazos al frente para empujarlo un poco, y alejarlo de ella.

-¨¿De qué estás hablando?¨- preguntó confundido y algo molesto de que lo apartara de ella.

Se levantó del sillón y posó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, obligándole a sentarse.

Arrugó las cejas -¨pero ¿qué…?¨- preguntaba, pero Mina llevó su dedo índice a sus labios impidiéndole decir algo y desconcertándolo un poco más.

Separó su dedo de los labios del chico y lo reemplazó con sus labios solo para darle un rápido e inocente beso. Se alejó de él lentamente mientras una malévola sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír excitado al ver esa reacción en la rubia -¨¿planeas seducirme?¨- preguntó alzando las cejas.

-¨¿Debería hacerlo?¨- preguntó fingiendo inocencia mientras se sentaba delicadamente sobre su regazo, pasando las piernas por sus costados. Abrió los ojos bien grandes al terminar de acomodarse -¨creo que no hace falta¨- sonrió mordiendo suavemente su labio.

-¨¿Entonces cuál es tu plan, Aino?¨- preguntó con aquella inquietante voz ronca mientras tomaba a la chica por la nuca y acariciaba su cabello.

-¨Pues¨- comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a su rostro -¨estaba pensando que, quizá tendré que quedarme aquí esta noche¨- hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba a su oído -¨¿no te molestará dormir en el sillón, verdad cariño?¨- preguntó mordiéndose la lengua para no reír.

La sonrisa del chico desapareció de sus labios y la miró un poco molesto -¨¿estás bromeando?¨- preguntó arrugando las cejas.

-¨Lo siento, Yaten¨- se encogió de hombros intentando no reír -¨pero estoy muy cansada y me gustaría dormir un poco¨ - fingió un bostezo.

El platinado apretó los labios y la miraba desaprobatoriamente -¨¿entonces ese es tu plan?¨- preguntó.

-¨No, solo quiero dormir un poco¨- se levantó del sillón y lo miró inocentemente.

Se levantó del sillón molesto y la apartó de él.

-¨Una cosa más¨- dijo la rubia frente a él, dándose la vuelta -¨¿podrías ayudarme con el cierre del vestido?¨. Sabía que era el momento perfecto para usar su arma secreta, y no desperdiciar aquel encantador regalo que le había dado su buena amiga Rei.

Yaten dejó un amargo suspiro escapar de sus labios mientras recorría el cuerpo de la chica frente a él, y maldecía su suerte por el drástico giro que había tomado su noche. De mala gana, hizo lo que le había pedido. Comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido y, sin mayor delicadeza, lo dejó caer bruscamente al piso.

-¨¿Entonces quieres jugar sucio?¨- preguntó la chica dándose la vuelta y dejándole admirar aquella atrevida lencería que apenas y cubría su desnudez.

El platinado se alejó de ella y recorrió con la mirada cada parte de su cuerpo. Admirando su belleza y lo sensual que se veía con poca ropa -¨guau¨- dijo sin poder creer que aquella diosa frente a él era la misma chiquilla que conoció años atrás.

Mina tragó saliva con dificultad, su plan había funcionado pero no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar después de eso.

-¨Definitivamente no esperaba que hubieras cambiado tanto¨- dijo el chico mojándose los labios.

-¨Me halagas, Yaten¨- bromeó mirándole de reojo y sentándose sobre la cama.

-¨Me has dejado sin palabras, Minako¨- sonrió mirando su delicada figura sobre su cama, quitándose sus zapatillas altas -¨eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba¨- admitió llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Mina alzó la mirada al escucharle decir aquello. Sonaba como si acabara de confesarle el mayor de sus secretos -¨¿qué quieres decir?¨- preguntó poniéndose de pie y mirándole confundida.

Cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo y apretó los labios -¨¿por qué sigues negando que sientes algo por mí?¨- preguntó seriamente.

Arrugó las cejas y caminó hasta él -¨no me respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta¨- dijo llevándose las manos a la cadera.

Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada una vez más -¨no me dejas pensar correctamente¨- sonrió dirigiéndole una sonrisa que le pareció encantadora.

-¨Pareciera que no hubieras visto antes a una mujer¨- bromeó.

-¨Ninguna como tú¨- dio un paso hacia ella.

-¨Basta Yaten¨- negó con la cabeza -¨ya te dije que esas cosas no funcionaran conmigo¨- alzó una ceja.

-¨¿Y qué tal esto?¨- preguntó tomándola por la nuca y acercando sus labios a los suyos, para volver a besarla desenfrenadamente.

Mina intentó alejarse de él, pero fue demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo cedió ante el hombre que la tomaba entre sus brazos, y se perdía en las sensaciones que le causaban aquellos labios.

La acercó más a él, tomándola por la espalda. Ahora que la rubia se había quitado las zapatillas, había una diferencia de estatura entre ellos, pues Mina era un poco más bajita que él.

-¨Yaten¨- llamó la chica intentando separarse de sus labios -¨no creas que eso te ha funcionado¨- advirtió mientras llevaba sus manos a los hombros del chico.

-¨De acuerdo¨- se limitó a decir mientras recorría su espalda.

-¨Además¨- continuó diciendo la rubia sin dejar de besarle -¨tu llevas más ropa que yo¨- y deslizó la chaqueta por sus brazos -¨no podrás dormir así¨.

Cuando su chaqueta cayó al piso, volvió sus manos al cuerpo de su diosa -¨tienes razón¨.

-¨Espera¨- pidió intentando separarse de él, posando sus manos sobre su fuerte pecho -¨espera¨- insistió mientras comenzaba a deshacer los botones de la camisa.

-¨¿Necesitas ayuda?¨- bromeó dejando de besarla y mirándola a los ojos seductoramente.

-¨Puedo hacerlo sola¨- sonrió deslizando la camisa por sus fuertes y musculosos brazos. Alzó una ceja al ver su abdomen marcado y distinguir que tenía un cuerpo muy sexy -¨veo que te gusta hacer ejercicio¨- mordió su labio sutilmente.

-¨Y me ayuda a tener mejor rendimiento¨- bromeó tomándola de la cadera y acercándola a él.

-¨Pero que cosas dices, Kou¨- sacudió la cabeza divertida, sintiendo la calidez de su piel junto a la suya.

-¨No sabes el efecto que tienes en mí, Minako¨- la besó ansioso de sentir sus suaves labios de nueva cuenta. Perdiéndose en el dulce sabor de sus besos.

Mina recorrió la desnudez de su pecho y su tacto le hacía perder la razón.

La tomó por la espalda con fuerza y la alzó en sus brazos para llevarla hasta la cama. Dejó su espalda caer suavemente y se posó sobre ella de nueva cuenta, besándola con pasión más que con deseo. Mientras ella continuaba el torturante recorrido por su pecho, él se dedicaba a acariciar sus piernas y su hermoso y perfectamente redondo trasero. Comenzó a deshacerse de aquellas estorbosas y sensuales medias de seda que cubrían sus suaves y largas piernas, y acariciaba cada parte de su piel. Cambió el rumbo de su ágil recorrido, y pudo sentir la excitante humedad entre sus piernas y suavemente comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la tela.

Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios. Llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón del chico y comenzó a desabrocharlo con dificultad, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le causaban sus caricias.

Subió su mano por la espalda y le desabrochó el estorboso sostén de encaje, y liberó sus hermosos pechos perfectos. Se separó un poco de ella para poder admirar su cuerpo una vez más y llevó sus manos hasta ellos -¨eres tan hermosa¨- dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente sus pechos, y jugaba con ellos.

Era una deliciosa y tormentosa sensación. De pronto se acercó aún más, y comenzó a besarlos suavemente. Fue ahí cuando perdió por completo la razón. Quería entregarse a ese hombre que había jurado odiar y que ahora le hacía sentir tantas cosas que no podía describir. Llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón que había terminado de desabotonar y se deshizo de él, para después acariciar su miembro por encima de la tela de su ropa interior.

Un ronco gemido escapó de sus labios mientras besaba el cuerpo de la chica. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero era la primera vez que sentía de aquella forma. Necesitaba sentirla más cerca. Volvió a llevar su mano hasta la humedad de su entrepierna y separó la tela para poder acariciarla como había deseado.

-¨Yaten¨- gimió suavemente a su tacto.

El chico continuó besando sus pechos, dejando su lengua explorar sus pezones y subió lentamente para encontrarse con sus labios. Aumentó el ritmo de aquellas caricias, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía y gemía cada vez más, separándose de sus labios a punto de estallar. Cuando sintió que estaba lista para él, le quitó el resto de la ropa interior y se deshizo ágilmente de la suya.

Mordió su labio llena de deseo e inútilmente intento ayudarle con aquella tarea de deshacerse de sus estorbosas prendas y, cuando menos lo espero, comenzó a sentirlo adentrarse en ella de un solo golpe. Sintió una punzada en su estómago y un millón de emociones apoderarse de su cuerpo. Volvió a embestirla con un poco más de fuerza y, lanzó un gemido de dolor y placer que fue callado por sus labios posándose sobre los suyos.

Aquella no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esa chica le hacía sentir que todo era nuevo. Le encantaba poder sentirla tan cerca, sentirla tan suya. Era tan hermosa y su cuerpo era perfecto. Aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas y la besó apasionadamente mientras la tomaba de la cadera con fuerza. Una de sus manos vagó por su delicado cuerpo, sintiendo cada parte de ella como si pudiera memorizar su trayecto. Entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella con fuerza, con la misma fuerza con la que aumentaba sus penetraciones y la hacía completamente suya.

Mina lanzó un gemido desgarrador cuando la penetró con fuerza hasta el fondo, y sintió como todo en su interior comenzaba a contraerse violentamente; su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar y los dos explotaron en un maravilloso clímax de pasión desenfrenada.

Yaten sentía la respiración sofocada y, lentamente, dejaba de presionar la mano de la chica. Se quedó unos segundos admirando su belleza; sus mejillas sonrojadas y su dificultad para respirar, todo le parecía encantador. Se tumbó a su lado, dejando su cuerpo descansar sobre la cama intentando recuperar el aliento. Vaya que aquella chica sabía entregarse.

Respiraba con dificultad, y su cuerpo continuaba vibrando víctima de aquella pasión a la que se había entregado. Su corazón latía muy aprisa y sentía que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, intentando normalizar su respiración. Sintió que Yaten la rodeaba con un brazo y la acercaba a él.

Se quedó en silencio disfrutando de aquel momento; jamás imaginó que aquello pudiera llegar a ser tan bueno. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver a su diosa recargada sobre su pecho. Lucía tan hermosa y tranquila; una sonrisa se formó en sus labios sin darse cuenta.

-¨Me daré una ducha¨- dijo repentinamente abriendo los ojos y levantándose de la cama.

-¨Espera¨- dijo el platinado viéndola alejarse de él y sin poder creer lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

-¨¿Pasa algo?¨- preguntó la chica confundida. Y aquella confusión se volvió una sonrisa al ver la tierna mirada del platinado -¨¿acaso esperabas que me quedara en la cama contigo?¨- preguntó a modo de burla.

Yaten guardó silencio unos segundos. Y al ver la mirada sorprendida de la chica, optó por decir cualquier otra cosa -¨solo iba a preguntarte si querías que te acompañara¨.

La rubia negó con la cabeza -¨puedo hacerlo sola¨- le guiñó un ojo y caminó hasta el baño.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? Ella tenía razón, algo dentro de él esperaba que se quedara en la cama con él por unos instantes más. Pero algo debía estarle ocurriendo. Por lo general se deshacía de las chicas justo después de terminar, pero todo había sido diferente con Mina. Con ella había sentido algo.

Mina tomó una rápida y relajante ducha, reprochándose mentalmente por haber cedido ante aquella absurda y deliciosa tentación -´aunque debo admitir que es muy bueno´- dijo para sí mientras tomaba la barra de jabón para lavar su cuerpo. Una parte de ella, se sentía satisfecha por lo que había ocurrido. Y la otra también, pero no porque hubiera sido con él -´me había jurado odiarlo´- pensó -´y ya hasta me metí en su cama´- sacudió la cabeza -´de verdad que ha sido un error haber venido a esta boda´- apretó los labios mientras dejaba que el agua de la ducha cubriera su cuerpo.

Se quedó recostado en la cama, con cientos de cosas rondando en su cabeza. Creyó que aquello era lo que quería, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y se volvió para ver a la hermosa chica salir con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo -¨si recuerdas que ya te he visto desnuda, ¿no?¨- bromeó.

-¨Si, y no volverá a ocurrir¨- respondió sin voltear a verlo mientras levantaba del piso el resto de sus prendas íntimas.

Yaten sintió una extraña sensación en su interior al escucharla decir aquello, y respondió -¨como si tuvieras tanta suerte¨- hizo una mueca.

Mina se volvió a él y le dedicó una mirada fulminante -¨descuida, ni ha sido tan bueno de todas formas¨- se encogió de hombros sonriente y se dio la vuelta.

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo -¨no parecías pensar eso hace unos instantes¨- apretó los labios.

-¨Si, bueno¨- hizo una pausa volviéndose a él -¨cosa del momento, tú sabes¨- mintió mientras fingía una sonrisa.

El platinado fingió una sonrisa y se pasó una mano por el cabello, no tenía ánimos para discutir con ella y mejor se levantó de la cama y fue al baño para poder darse una rápida ducha.

Encendió la pequeña lamparita al lado de la cama y esperó a estar sola para quitarse la toalla y poder meterse en la cama. Después de tanto que había ocurrido, moría de sueño. Acomodó una de las almohadas a su lado, intentando hacer una barrera entre ambos lados -´al menos tendrá que alejarse si me obliga a compartir la cama´- pensó para sí.

El chico salió del baño completamente desnudo y sin pudor.

-¨Disculpa¨- dijo la chica alarmada fingiendo cubrirse los ojos.

Yaten rió al ver su reacción y se detuvo justo frente a ella -¨¿acaso no te gusta lo que ves?¨- bromeó.

Mina rodó los ojos y cubrió su rostro con la sábana intentando ocultar que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco -¨ten un poco de decencia, Yaten¨- bromeó y cerró los ojos.

El chico sonrió -¨te recuerdo que ya nos habíamos visto desnudos, no entiendo cuál es tu problema¨- terminó de decir metiéndose en la cama.

-¨¿No piensas ponerte tus pijamas?¨- preguntó alarmada viendo como comenzaba a acomodarse entre las sábanas.

-¨Me gusta dormir desnudo¨- sonrió volviéndose a ella.

Aquello no le agradaba para nada. Una cosa era lo que había ocurrido, pero compartir la cama y encima estar desnudos definitivamente no -¨entonces vete al sillón¨- reprochó dándose la vuelta.

-¨¿Temes despertar a la mitad de la noche y pedirte que te lo haga de nuevo?¨- bromeó acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cadera.

-¨Aléjate de mí¨- dijo golpeando su mano. Tomó la sábana y cubrió su pecho mientras se sentaba y tomaba otra de las almohadas para ponerlas en su inútil división.

-¨¿Qué estás haciendo?¨- preguntó el chico intrigado.

-¨Ese es tu lado¨- señaló -¨y este es el mío¨- señaló de su lado y dio la vuelta.

Yaten rió y quitó las almohadas que les dividían -¨y esta es mi cama y puedo hacer lo que me plazca¨- bromeó mientras volvía a tomarla por la cadera y la acercaba rápidamente a él.

-¨Yaten, por favor¨- dijo la chica irritada.

-¨Vamos, linda¨- rió -¨prometo no tocarte sino lo quieres¨- le dijo al oído acariciando su cuerpo.

-¨Que sentimentalista, Yaten¨- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos -¨¿dormir abrazado?¨- rió. Ha decir verdad, se sentía agotada y parecía imposible seguir discutiendo con él, así que optó por no poner resistencia y sin querer comenzó a quedarse dormida.

El chico acomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Mina y lo pegó aún más al suyo -¨buenas noches, cariño¨- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a sumergirse en un intenso y placido sueño abrazado de aquella maravillosa e impredecible rubia.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? No se olviden de dejar sus reviews y comentarios, sugerencias y/o quejas.

Gracias por su tiempo y disculpen que tarde en actualizar.


End file.
